Nocturno a Ordalía
by Kirsche
Summary: Di me tú, extraño animal de la oscuridad ¿podemos ahogar el dolor en las penas ajenas? ¿podemos brindar por la desgracia de otro? Dime tú, ser a quien detesto ¿puedes hacerme olvidar la locura a la que pertenezco? ¿puedes esconder las heridas que tengo?
1. La piedad del diablo

La piedad del diablo

Rígidas formaciones se extendían frente a sus ojos, una tras otra mantenían el mismo esquema, era una barda interminable, infranqueable, que de cuando en cuando dejaba asomar una ventana o una puerta maltrecha. Continuaba y continuaba la construcción asfixiante cerniéndose sobre de él, en él, con él. Respiró profundamente pensando que con eso el ladrillo se dilataría para dejarle de ofuscar, cuan equivocado estaba, incluso pareció que se cerró todavía más para él.

Sólo asfalto, cristal y periódico viejo le acompañaban. Se acomodó la gabardina. Algo no cuadraba con el momento, eso no le gustaba. Volvió a respirar hondamente. No quería pensar, no debía pensar, estaba trabajando y eso era lo único que debía de importar. Intentó agudizar la mirada, buscaba movimiento, calor, sed de sangre, ansias de asesinar.

Frío, el día era terriblemente frío, incluso con su constitución inhumana temblaba.

Caminó por la calle vacía con las manos en los bolsillos aunque sus sentidos estaban en alerta total. _No confíes, no creas en tus sentidos, la vista engaña, miente, mata_. Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza cual si de un zumbido molesto se tratara y sin embargo creía en ellas, se aferraba a su significado. _¡No!_ No era el momento.

Tocó los ladrillos con la yema de los dedos mientras seguía su paso. Podía escuchar los débiles movimientos de una vida detrás de la muralla ¿Habría llegado padre a casa? ¿Madre sobreviviría al invierno? ¿Dónde vivirían el día de mañana? Remembranzas de un pasado olvidado flotaron en el ambiente, desvaneciéndose pesadamente sobre el suelo blanquecino. Cada copo caído era una plegaria inacabada. Continuó alzando el rostro y recobrando la compostura, tenía un trabajo por cumplir, en algún otro momento tontearía.

Una pareja con las manos enlazadas avanzaba presurosamente por la acera contraria, el hombre era quien lideraba la caminata, preocupado observaba constantemente el cielo frunciendo el ceño cada vez que veía las nubes oscuras arremolinarse en la bóveda celeste. La mujer le seguía el paso pero en su rostro había un toque de fantasía como si se encontrara fuera de este mundo, ella estaba más allá de las preocupaciones climáticas, menuda tonta, la tormenta pronto empeoraría le convenía llegar pronto a casa.

En el hogar le esperaba un sermón, una cena decente y una cama caliente. No sonaba tan mal al decirlo de esa manera, pero temía volver a perderse en el intrincado torbellino de palabras y frases tan conexas como ilógicas, ya se lo habían advertido _algo_ no estaba bien. ¿Qué en él podía andar bien? Era una bestia, un monstruo, una aberración… por eso se aferraba a sus falacias.

El viento helado sopló impúdicamente sobre su rostro. Nostalgia estiraba sus brazos para envolverlo en su manto. Se llevó una mano al cuello, dejando a ansiedad penetrar en su mente. ¿Dónde estás cordura mía? Los copos de nieve aumentaron su densidad, la visibilidad de la calle se redujo aunque para él no representaba un gran problema y sin embargo dolía, el pecho se le desgarraba, esa incómoda sensación reptaba por su piel sin intención alguna de fenecer.

Se frotó los brazos en un intento de sacudirse los malos recuerdos. Había llegado al final de la angosta calle. La plaza debería encontrarse desierta a esas horas, la tormenta de nieve había obligado a la ciudad a dormir mucho antes de lo acostumbrado y sin embargo una risa resonaba. Fina, frágil como el cristal rebotaba de un edificio a otro ¿Acaso no temía a la nevada? ¿No tenía miedo de la oscuridad? ¿No sabía que los monstruos andaban sueltos?

Pobreza vestía su inocencia, la crudeza de la sociedad se marcaba en cada andrajo que portaba, el rojo de su nariz desvelaba las horas acompañando a la soledad, la tierra adornaba su estropeada belleza, manos y pies mostraban su empeño para sobrevivir día a día. Desgracia se cernía sobre su figura pero ella reía jugando con la inclemente naturaleza cuando nadie más podía juzgarle.

El viento sopló una vez más, el vuelo de su falda deshilachada reveló sus piernas golpeadas, contuvo el embate de Bóreas encorvándose al mismo tiempo que agarraba con ambas manos una capucha maltratada. La nieve revoloteó a su alrededor, le observó temblar cual hoja al viento, moriría si no corría a algún lugar caliente. Ella se giró y agitó la mano antes de escabullirse por una calle estrecha. ¿De quién se despedía?

Detuvo su andar. Ahí estaba su presa, inmóvil bajo blancas capas de infructuosas promesas, como si deseara ocultarse de lo desconocido. Sacó la pistola lo más rápido que le dictaron los sentidos, no era un vampiro cualquiera, era un bastardo sangrepura, no debía darle ni el más mínimo chance de aventajarle. Pero él seguía impávido, sentado correctamente con los pies juntos en la incómoda banca de hierro y las manos a sus costados acumulando nieve. Ni siquiera daba muestras de haber notado su presencia. Estaba delante de la muerte y no se daba cuenta.

Avanzó a paso firme con la pistola abajo pero lista para disparar en cualquier instante, se detuvo a la distancia necesaria para poder estirar el brazo colocando la punta metálica sobre la frente del vampiro. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba bajo la nieve? Su ropa húmeda no correspondía con la imagen del Dios todopoderoso, la docilidad con la que había ladeado el rostro no era normal en un ser como él. El lerdo movimiento de la cabeza del sangrepura le dio tiempo para pensar ¿quién era ese que tenía delante?

Había venido por un ser violento que había perdido la cabeza, una bestia inhumana etiquetada de psicótica pero se había encontrado mirándose al espejo.

—¡Zero, no!

Alguien le llamaba pero sus ojos no dejaban de observar al rostro perenne ¿Dónde estaba la maldad? ¿En dónde escondía la crueldad? ¿Por qué no veía lo pérfido de su ser? Cómo podía tener delante de él la existencia que más detestaba y sin embargo, sentir que se deshacía si lo tocaba. ¿Acaso ese era su truco? Usaba esa inocente fachada para atacar a sus enemigos, acabarlos a traición… aun así su argumento se desquebrajaba. Lo sabía, lo sentía porque en su mirada ambos parecían ser iguales.

—¡Kiryuu! Es una trampa. —El hombre se apunto a sí mismo protegiendo con su cuerpo al vampiro. Lo conocía ¿quién no lo haría? El cazador legendario era un ícono presente entre la Asociación, aunque pocas veces se le veía rondando por la zona, vagaba por el mundo en busca de… no lo sabía. Pero ahí estaba frente a él protegiendo a quien debía asesinar, el hombre tenía una respiración agitada, la ropa arrugada; sucia por el lodo, el cabello cubierto de nieve y el desasosiego en el rostro ¿a qué le temía un cazador de su calibre?

Bajó el arma, debía estar loco para hacerlo pero delante de él estaba el más poderoso de su estirpe ¿qué podía hacer un sangrepura contra dos poderosos cazadores? El hombre se volvió hacia el joven sentado en la banca de la plaza que acumulaba nieve.

—Kaname —susurró colocando sus manos sobre los níveos dedos de la bestia ¿cómo un cazador podía hablarle a un ser bestial con tanta preocupación?—. Ven conmigo, te explicaré… en este momento corres peligro, debemos salir de aquí.

El vampiro entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, dejando que el hombre agarrara sus manos entre las suyas, parpadeó con pereza como si estuviera invocando muy lerdamente a sus recuerdos.

—¿Cross Kaien? —murmuró arrastrando las palabras, dando la impresión de haber dicho tan corto nombre en un largo periodo de tiempo.

—Te lo explicaré todo pero no aquí —insistió el cazador jalándole los brazos.

Se levantó, la nieve se deslizó cuesta abajo. Para ser un individuo de escalafón social tan alto, vestía de manera sencilla con ropa hecha de algodón simple.

—Tú también, Kiryuu, si estás aquí no creo que sea por coincidencia. En realidad me preocupa el doble que seas precisamente tú. —Lo sabía, de alguna extraña manera su mente concordaba con él pero más le inquietaba tener que ir a algún sitio con un vampiro—. No tenemos tiempo, Kiryuu.

El hombre le tomó por el antebrazo obligándole a caminar velozmente por la plaza. Los dos chicos avanzaban detrás del cazador sin tener idea a dónde irían a parar.

0-0-0

Kuran Kaname, el nombre merodeaba por su cabeza como la araña ascendiendo por su hilo hasta el techo ennegrecido debido al paso de los años. ¿Cómo era posible que no reconociera el nombre del sangrepura? Los conocía a todos, desde Isaya que dormía por cortos periodos en las profundidades de su mansión, Ouri que deambulaba entre los bosques custodiado por sus fieles sirvientes, Shirabuki quien se contoneaba de aquí para allá en los eventos sociales, Touma que jugueteaba con sus nobles parientes de cuando en cuando, Hanadagi recorriendo los lugares más recónditos del mundo, Shoutou en las heladas tierras del extremo norte y el bastardo entre los malnacidos, el detestable Kuran, Rido Kuran, en teoría el último en la línea de la sangre de los reyes.

Sí, las facciones eran muy similares podía verlo ahora que le prestaba atención, la forma del rostro, la misma nariz, las mismas manos, sólo que no exudaba ese aire de locura, lujuria y blasfemia. El detestable Kuran portaba en su rostro un gesto burlesco, insano, demente, la gula lo consumía y lo siniestro era su mejor atractivo; era el diablo hecho carne. Quien estaba delante de él se parecía más a un joven huérfano sin la menor idea de a dónde ir. No había una gran similitud en sus actitudes pero el talante no podía negar el parentesco.

—¿Por qué fuiste a la plaza, Kiryuu?

Giró la cabeza para observar cazador y dejar a sangrepura sentado en la sala quien removía la taza de té con una cucharita. Cross se encontraba sentado a su lado. Él ya no formaba parte de la Asociación había renunciado a su rango y su vida tiempo atrás ¿por qué debía darle esa información? Se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el respaldo de la silla de madera.

—Nos dieron una orden —murmuró.

—¿A quiénes? —insistió Kaien mientras le servía una taza de té. No le agradaba la situación debía salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera tenía que devanarse los sesos buscando alguna excusa. El ex cazador era un civil interponiéndose en su trabajo… que no había terminado, a nadie le molestaría si él salía sin dar ninguna clase de explicación—. Kiryuu, tu vida puede estar en peligro. —¡Ja! ¿Con quién estaba conversando Cross? Su vida siempre había estado al filo de la navaja ¿por qué ahora debía ser peor?—. ¿Qué sabes de la situación actual, hijo?

La situación actual ¿a qué se refería con esa pregunta? Bueno creía que le preguntaba sobre su conocimiento sobre las acciones de los cazadores y los vampiros pero ¿qué quería saber en específico?

—Hay una buena relación con el Consejo de Mayores —farfulló. No le agrada esa posición, Kaito podía decir que representaba una ventaja debido a que los vampiros bajaban la guardia ante los cazadores, dándoles oportunidades de acabar con ellos pero Zero prefería el enfrentamiento abierto, no veía razón alguna por la que tuviera que ser de otro modo.

La ceja incrédula de su interlocutor irritó al muchacho, vale, no estaba _muy_ interesado en la política, en realidad… su posición no se lo permitía. Era un cazador, cierto, pero de condiciones aún más especiales que la del ser delante de él, le daba tirria pensar en ir a los cuarteles de la Asociación en donde recibiría miradas suspicaces, comentarios grotescos y majaderías, prefería mantenerse al margen. Asesinaba vampiros, fin de la discusión.

Kaien se soltó el cabello rubio y retiró sus anteojos aunque los mantuvo entre sus manos.

—¿Qué has hecho todos estos años, Zero? —Agachó la mirada. Su relación con Kaien Cross había sido corta, en sus recuerdos sobre su infancia el hombre aparecía intermitentemente a lado de su profesor, a veces conversando con su padre o platicando con su madre sobre la cena. Al morir sus padres a manos de Hiou Shizuka, él había terminado en los cuarteles de la Asociación, Cross había intentado adoptarlo pero se lo denegaron, ya habían trazado otros planes, Yagari seguiría siendo su maestro y estaría bajo la estricta vigilancia del Presidente.

Nada de eso le había parecido a su maestro pero siempre le había dicho que no tenía otra opción. _Había_ algo raro en la Asociación, desde entonces lo sabía pero cada vez que intentaba probarlo no encontraba algo lógico a lo cual agarrarse, sin embargo esa extraña sensación persistía. Terminado el entrenamiento Yagari había sido enviado a una misión en tierras lejanas, Zero comenzaría con sus primeras misiones, Kaito entonces volvió a su vida. Su viejo hermano de armas regresó a su camino, sin prejuicios, sin sarcasmos o vulgaridades, lo aceptó tal cual su condición ayudándole a recordar continuamente que él era humano. Kaito lo hacía humano.

Eran enviados a las más peligrosas misiones, de tanto en tanto su hermano de armas comentaba sobre lo corrupto de algún compañero pero nunca entraba en detalles, luego maquinaban la manera de hacer caer a sangrepuras. No necesitaba de la política, necesitaba una excusa para asesinar. ¿Y por qué no había disparado esa noche?

Kaien movió la mano restándole importancia al hecho. —Las relaciones entre el Consejo de Mayores y la Asociación van "demasiado" bien —el joven frunció el ceño—, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—He escuchado rumores, algunas veces los perros del Consejo han prestado servicio para atrapar a algunos nobles o dar caza a sangrepuras dementes. ¡Esa no es su labor! Deberían mantenerse al margen, si me dejaran…

—Eso es bueno —Ambos cazadores se giraron hacia el sillón en donde se encontraba el vampiro, quien se retrajo un poco al sentirse observado—. Una convivencia entre todos, eso es bueno, si los vampiros hacen algo malo deben ser castigados por los cazadores.

Zero ahora confirmaba que el sujeto estaba chiflado, ningún vampiro que se preciaba estaría de acuerdo con su argumento.

—Ese no es el problema, Kaname —terció Kaien—, la colaboración entre vampiros, cazadores y humanos es un sueño que muchos anhelamos, pero el Consejo busca la eliminación de los sangrepura, por eso…

—Asato quiere protegerme. —Cross bufó—. El Consejo quiere protegerme pero yo…

—No, Kaname, quiere asesinarte por eso ha promulgado una orden para darte caza, Zero puede confirmártelo.

El sujeto parpadeó varias veces ante el nulo tacto del Cross al dar la noticia. La mirada borgoña clavada en sus ojos lilas le inquietaba, demasiado clara y a la vez tan distante.

—No dieron el nombre, sólo nos anunciaron que un sangrepura joven se había vuelto loco y debía ser asesinado ipso facto al verlo, existía un listado de posibles lugares en donde podía aparecer.

El vampiro dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa de centro.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Cross. Zero estuvo a punto de decir, sí naciste.

—No, el Consejo quiere eliminarte para tomar ellos el poder. —El chico de cabello plata interrogó al ex cazador con la mirada—. Desean eliminar a todos los sangrepura y ellos volverse los regentes.

—¡Ja! Entonces sería mejor darles una mano, matamos a todos esos bastardos y luego acabamos con todos los demás, la situación es perfecta.

—¡Zero! —Golpeó la mesa con una mano, la taza vibró, el sonido retumbó el los sensibles oídos de ambos jóvenes—. Eso es espeluznante ¿crees que ellos quieren asesinar a los sangrepura y convivir en paz con la humanidad? Creí que tenías más cabeza para no creerte los cuentos de Ichijou.

—Sin sangrepuras, podemos eliminar a todos los demás vampiros hasta extinguirlos, no habrá más de esas alimañas. Por supuesto que sé que Ichijou tiene tantas ganas de convivir con nosotros, como yo de convivir con ellos. Pero sin fuente generadora de monstruos sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para exterminarlos.

—¡Ellos no son bestias salvajes! Tú no eres una bestia salvaje que va por ahí asesinando humanos o vampiros por igual, incapaz de mantener la cordura ¿o sí? Usa la cabeza, muchacho, los sangrepuras no se dejarán asesinar tan sencillamente, crearan soldados que luchen a su lado, no todos los nobles están de acuerdo con eliminar a los sangrepura lo cual llevará a división de casas y una guerra. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, una guerra en donde sólo sufrirán inocentes?

Se puso de pie.

—¡No soy como ellos! Soy un cazador.

La mirada contrariada de Cross le inquieto. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía su fantasía se pegaba a su realidad envenenando su mente, opacando el raciocinio, corrompiendo la verdad. El hombre suspiró profundamente, dejó los lentes que jugueteaba en sus manos sobre la mesa, tamborileó sus dedos en la madera.

—Eres un cazador —confirmó con pesadumbre—, pero debes saber que no es fácil asesinar sangrepuras y que Ichijou sólo provocara una cruenta guerra en donde los humanos sufrirán. ¿Eso quieres? Docenas de niveles E, docenas de familias destrozadas a cambio de eliminar a los sangrepuras.

La dimensión de sus palabras abrió un abismo en la mente del chico, incluso sin cerrar los ojos podía vislumbrarlo. Niveles E recorriendo las calles en busca de alimentos, batallas en los pueblos, vampiros alimentándose de todo aquello que les fuera posible con tan de tener las energías suficientes, familias destrozadas por la muerte, la miseria, el hambre y el sufrimiento, niños vagando por las calles buscando un poco de paz.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver aquí? —cuestionó de mala gana.

El ex cazador colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos para poder recargar los labios sobre sus manos.

—Honestamente, no lo sé. —Entrecerró los ojos buscando una explicación—. Pero ¿por qué te enviarían a eliminar al último descendiente de los Kuran?

—La Asociación dio una orden masiva, yo sólo tuve suerte.

La cabellera rubia se meneó negativamente.

—Sus mejores cazadores están en el suroeste peleando con una vieja casa que tiene nexos con los Souen —expuso—, la caza de un sangrepura no se le encomienda a cualquiera o los próximos en las inmediaciones, necesitan gente eficaz, no aumentar la lista de bajas. Tú eres un gran cazador, el mejor diría yo pero precisamente a ti más a que a ningún otro cazador, te negarían el involucrarte en la caza de un sangrepura.

Zero desvió la mirada al suelo, podría tener la fuerza de su lado eso era cierto, pero la influencia de un sangrepura sobre de él surtiría un efecto con el que no tendría que lidiar cualquier otro cazador. Claro, él podía luchar contra ese influencia pero si el caso era tan desesperado como lo habían anunciado… ¿por qué arriesgarse con Zero?

—¿Cómo sabes que él es inocente?

—¿Habías escuchado hablar de él antes? —Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, para él el único Kuran que existía era Rido—. ¿Por qué crees que Rido lo había escondido?

—Quería protegerme —contestó el sangrepura con tranquilidad. Kaien rodó los ojos y después le dirigió una mirada de elocuencia a Zero.

Si el chico pensaba así de _ese tipejo_, no dudaba que en realidad hubiera cometido alguna clase de crimen aunque fuera por omisión.

—Es cierto, bueno… los nobles quieren cazarme para beber mi sangre y aprovecharse de mí, no todos los sangrepura están de acuerdo con los Kuran, a los cazadores no les agrada los vampiros como yo. Mi tío decía que yo no tenía que ver lo espantoso del mundo, sólo tenía que disfrutarlo.

Placer, ahora creía por donde iba la cosa, probablemente Rido le hizo hacer algo al chico, el Consejo lo descubrió y el tío se lavaba las manos, muy típico de él. Así se deshacía de… quien podía quitarle el trono. Se giró para observar con mayor atención al sangrepura, no tenía la omnipotencia pedante de los nobles, en su mirada había una especie de sorpresa limpia hacia la vida, todo parecía causarle curiosidad como si nunca antes hubiera visto cosas tan cotidianas, sus vestimentas sencillas. ¿Por qué no se sabía nada de él? _Querían protegerme_. No era anormal encerrar a los sangrepuras debajo de algún castillo, viviendo tras poderosas cárceles de donde muy pocas veces los sacaban aunque luego se volvían locos y terminaban asesinando a quienes los habían encerrados, a _ella_ le había pasado algo similar. ¿A quién había asesinado el chico?

—Kaname, entonces dime ¿por qué escapaste? —inquirió Kaien con rudeza.

Su cuerpo se tensó, hizo una inspiración profunda antes de comenzar a respirar con agitación, sus ojos se movieron frenéticamente por toda la habitación. El vaso de agua de Kaien se quebró.

—Está bien si no deseas contestar, sólo piensa en tu discurso y las acciones que te llevaron a escapar, te darás cuenta de tus contradicciones. Escucha esto atentamente, Rido Kuran y Asato Ichijou fueron quienes emitieron la orden entre los vampiros de darte caza, fueron ellos los que pidieron al Presidente de los cazadores que pusieran tu nombre en la lista. Ellos no querían protegerte.

Así que, su tío lo había encerrado por tantos años bajo una escusa lamentable. Asato Ichijou era el mejor amigo de Rido Kuran, era raro verlos separados, vamos que hasta podía imaginarlos en la misma cama. Zero hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sería imposible asumir que Asato no sabía de la existencia del chico, ¿pero porqué el Consejo no lo conocía? En realidad, ¿por qué alguien fuera del círculo de confianza de Consejo no conocía la existencia de este sangrepura? Claro, si hubiera una segunda opción que pudiera liderar la casa Kuran, las cosas no pintaría bien, pero el vampiro le tenía aprecio al tío ¿por qué no habrían de llevarse bien enfrente de la sociedad? Debía existir ahí un asunto bastante truculento para que el sangrepura Rido, llegara a ese extremo. Y Kaien Cross conocía los detalles, de hecho… ¿cómo se había enterado de la salida del sangrepura? ¿por qué había huido el vampirillo de los barrotes de amor de su tío?

¿Qué era lo que tenía ahí?

Cross se levantó de la mesa, merodeó por la sala dedicándole una suave sonrisa al sangrepura quien le devolvió el gesto pero con menos entusiasmo, en realidad apenas si había movido los labios. El hombre colocó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla del chico quien se sobresaltó echándose hacia atrás.

—Debes estar cansado, hay una habitación para ti arriba, mañana hablaremos de todo lo que quieras.

Se levantó con cierta pereza, salió de la sala para ascender por las escaleras, su andar era demasiado lento, parecía que gustaba de jugar con el tiempo, era un maldito ser eterno ¿qué le importaban a él los milenios? Kaien ya se había movido de su sitio recargándose sobre la ventana, detrás de las cortinas debía continuar la nevada.

—No es seguro que salgas de aquí, Kiryuu —su voz no tenía un aire de ser orden pero tampoco hablaba con ligereza.

—No le conocía, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que me iba a encontrar con él.

—No entiendo ¿por qué te eligieron a ti como su verdugo? —Zero se encogió de hombros, la mala suerte siempre le acompañaba—. ¿Por qué querrían deshacerse de su mejor cazador?

El joven cazador movió la silla arrastrando las cuatro patas sobre el suelo.

—¡¿Qué?

Kaien golpeó el cristal.

—Es cierto que añadieron el nombre de un sangrepura en la lista de inmediato, pero ¿por qué dejarían vivo al ejecutor de las órdenes? Enviar cazadores débiles por un sangrepura debía ser un boleto seguro al otro mundo, pero te eligieron a ti.

—No me eligieron, tuve suerte —insistió— yo no les causo proble…

Pero eso no era verdad, no les agradaba Zero, por el poder que poseía, porque no seguía las órdenes, porque no era un cazador común y corriente.

—Claro… lo olvidaba, el más poderoso de todos nosotros —murmuró Kaien—, del linaje élite de los Kiryuu, eres lo que más temen y ahora que huyó el último del linaje de los Kuran, hijo del sucesor legítimo de ese clan. El presidente no es capaz de contenerte, dos desordenes que pudieron matarse el uno al otro.

No entendía demasiado del parloteo de Kaien, excepto que de alguna manera él era peligroso para la Asociación, así que sencillamente él había ido sin rechistar al altar a sacrificarse. _Malditos bastardos_. Pues se joderían porque seguía vivo y planeaba seguirlo estando. Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente antes de hablar—: ¿Por qué me has salvado? —dudaba que por mero acto de caridad, además se notaba a leguas su mayor preocupación por el vampiro.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, hizo un gesto de indignación antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

—Eso es bastante obvio.

Para él, no lo era.

—¿No querías que culparan al cachorro?

—Kaname, su nombre es Kaname, así que no seas irrespetuoso.

—Sería irrespetuoso llamarle por su nombre de buenas a primeras —protestó.

—Dudo que quiera ser llamado: Kuran ¿lo entiendes, verdad? —Suponía a lo que el ex cazador se refería, a él tampoco le gustaría que cada vez que se dirigían a él le recordaran a Shizuka o algo semejante, pero el muchacho parecía tener severos problemas en su cabeza sobre sus sentimientos acerca de su tío.

—Podría ir a la Asociación a contar que él está aquí, no tengo porque guardarte el secreto, mi lealtad me obliga a…

—Nunca has confiando en el Presidente, ahora tampoco es la excepción. Además lo sabes ¿verdad? Kaname no ha hecho nada malo, es una víctima como tú.

—No lo sé, pero si hace algo raro le atravesaré el cuerpo con tantas balas que no quedará nada para convertirse en ceniza.

Kaien le sonrió.

—Sigues siendo el mismo de antes.

Desvió la mirada hasta perderse en las sombras, él había cambiado, todo había cambiado desde hacía muchos años, el Zero que Cross había conocido se esfumó una noche de invierno entre sangre, lágrimas y vacío. El Zero de ahora era… era… era… Kaito, sí necesitaba de Kaito. Debía regresar a casa o su compañero se preocuparía y saldría a buscarlo en este peligroso estado, no era bueno salir mientras se buscaba a un sangrepura demente que resultaba inocente o aparentemente culpable de no seguir las órdenes de su tío o el Consejo o quien sea que estuviera detrás de eso, el Consejo tenía a sus perros sueltos, los cazadores había sido enviados a la muerte. Tenía que volver para no preocuparle, le diría que no había encontrado nada ya se inventaría alguna excusa ¿y luego qué? No dejaría a Cross con un sangrepura bajo su techo, no sabía las intenciones del ex cazador al quedarse con él. No lo iba a usar para algo malo, eso lo tenía presente pero… y todas esas contradicciones dentro del vampiro. Su lugar estaba ahí, lo sabía… lo intuía…

—Zero, hay un lugar para ti aquí en casa.

Algo se quebró en la lejanía. Cross ya estaba a su lado esperándole para indicarle donde estaban sus aposentos, así que se limitó a seguirle en silencio, caminando por entre los muebles y luego subiendo por las escaleras. El hombre tocó la puerta de caoba con suavidad, el seguro de la manija se removió. Entraron en la habitación oscura, la cama de la izquierda crujió ligeramente ante el peso del vampiro. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando ese excéntrico hombre?

—Es una buena obra, siempre me pregunté por qué me prohibían leer tan excelente historia, ahora lo entiendo.

Los libros siempre habían sido un peligro para aquellos que deseaban gobernar sobre de otros, el conocimiento es el arma más poderosa que se le puede otorgar a alguien.

—Y sin embargo, la leíste. —Un gesto de culpabilidad apareció en el rostro del muchacho, pero ya tendría más tiempo para averiguarlo—. No hay muchos cuartos aquí y todavía espero a alguien más, me parece que es buena idea que se conozcan un poco más, a los dos les conviene tener nuevas compañías.

El vampiro parpadeó varias veces, tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, tantas como las que Zero debía tener, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevió a expresarlas. Kaname se limitó a volver a su lectura, mientras Kaien empujaba al joven de cabello plateado hacia la cama de la derecha.

—Que pasen buena noche.

Nadie contestó pero el sangrepura asintió con la cabeza mientras Zero hizo un extraño sonido con la boca. La puerta se cerró, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

No estaba tan mal o eso creía, al menos podría tener el vampiro vigilado por si planeaba hacer algo raro. Colocó la pistola ruidosamente sobre el buró que estaba al lado de su cama, sin embargo el otro ocupante se limitó a pasar a la siguiente hoja de su libro. Comenzó a quitarse las botas con lentitud, su presencia parecía no haber alterado el estado de su acompañante, su respiración regular, el latido de su corazón estable, todo él parecía estar despreocupado aunque Zero podía asesinarle en cualquier instante, había estado a punto de hacerlo hacía unas horas atrás y tampoco le había importado.

De alguna manera eso irritó al cazador ¿era tan insignificante para el sangrepura? Se sentó sobre la cama recargando la espalda en la cabecera de madera, con los pies estirados y los brazos cruzados, lo vigilaría todo el tiempo desde esa posición, además, de un solo movimiento tendría su pistola en la mano por si la ocasión lo requería.

Kaien dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta tocar pared, había padecido, su cuerpo había temblado al ver su temida visión pintada entre copos de nieve, miseria, una pistola y vulnerabilidad. Pero ahora por algo que no alcanza a comprender, recuperaba dos cosas que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Esta vez no esperaría a que el destino le diera una oportunidad, él le arrebataría la oportunidad al destino y no permitiría que nada, ni nadie se los arrebatara.

Bien esto es un intento de UA en donde aunque el mundo de VK es el mismo, la manera en la que se desarrolló la historia es diferente. Comencemos porque Haruka y Juri no recuperaron a Kaname de manos de Rido cuando este lo raptó y despertó al ancestro. Zero no fue adoptado por Kaien, la Academia Cross no tiene la clase nocturna, la Asociación sigue en manos del Presidente que tiene tratos con Asato y hay varias cosas más, pero esto es material que deberé desarrollar en los siguientes capítulos, si me permiten.

Luego, me siento comprometida a hacer la siguiente advertencia… pero la verdad es que he escrito y reescrito esto sin saber cómo explicarlo de tal forma que no suene exagerado o en el peor de los casos poco serio. Así que traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible, principalmente porque no quiero que alguien se lleve un disgusto, pero también ten presente que hay de gustos a gustos y eso se debe respetar.

Este fanfic es yaoi/slash (con escenas explícitas), si no te gusta el género, no leas el fanfic porque te disgustará enteramente. Esta es una historia siniestra que es el resultado de pensar cómo sería el mundo si los malos gobernaran (Rido/Asato/el viejo Presidente de la Asociación, etc.), hablará sobre las relaciones patológicas (enfermizas), gustos que salen fuera de la norma, comportamientos llevados a cabo para dañar a alguien psicológica o físicamente, el extremo de la corrupción, entre otras cosas. Cabe aclarar que tampoco pretendo escribir tragedia; paradójicamente es la única historia en donde me siento con los ánimos para escribir un final agradable. Así que una vez que sabes a donde te metes, disfruta de la historia.

Dispuesta a recibir cualquier comentario como de costumbre:

Kirsche.


	2. El vino del trolero

2 El vino del trolero.

Se despertó bruscamente, sus ojos analizaron el sitio en donde se encontraba ¿cómo se había quedado dormido en un lugar desconocido? Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente, el frío, la nieve, la desesperación, el sangrepura, la indecisión, el cazador legendario, un complot.

El medio día era gélido, solitario y letárgico, era invierno así que la vida dormitaba esperando a la siguiente estación. Bajó los pies al suelo, su cuerpo se quejó al tener que tocar el suelo helado, sin embargo, su concentración estaba en el ser que ocupaba la otra cama. El libro estaba abierto bocabajo y algunas páginas se encontraban dobladas, encima de éste se encontraba el brazo derecho del vampiro, quien dormía profundamente recargado sobre su lado derecho ¿no se le ocurrió pensar que Zero podría dispararle en la noche? Se le veía tan calmado como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Aún no sabía que pensar de él, demasiado bueno para ser real, demasiado estúpido para ser un sangrepura. Tenía algo entre manos, podía haber engañado a Cross Kaien, pero jamás engañaría a Zero, lo descubriría, pronto sabría aquello que él tramaba.

El sonido de algo pesado siendo arrastrado por suelo llegó a sus oídos, abajo, alguien se estaba moviendo, murmullos apagados se lograban percibir. Una puerta se abría para volverse a cerrar con violencia, las sillas siendo arrastradas por el suelo le lastimaron un poco los oídos, algo cayó al suelo. La discusión continuó, tenía la sensación de haber escuchado con anterioridad ese tono de voz, uno debía ser Kaien indudablemente esta era su casa, pero la otra persona… Se levantó de la cama, por lo que había escuchado ayer en la noche, el pobre diablo no tenía a donde ir, así que no cometería la burrada de hacer alguna tontería.

Salió del cuarto escuchando con mayor claridad la disputa que se daba abajo, sin embargo, el sonido del sartén asando carne, así como el movimiento de los cubiertos distorsionaban un poco las palabras. No alcanzaba a entender lo que sucedía ¿por qué armar tanto barullo por la mañana? Aunque en realidad ya era el medio día.

—¿En qué estaban pensando? —bramó la voz más grave, unos vasos de cristales fueron dejados con molestia sobre la mesa—, debería ir directamente a las oficinas para… arg, me las va a pagar ese maldito bastardo, ¿pero quién se cree?

—No ganaríamos nada con eso —intentó dar por zanjada la discusión Kaien—, ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto sucedería, ciertamente esperaba tener más tiempo y no bajo estas lamentables circunstancias.

—No debí hacerte caso en aquel entonces, debí… —insistió el hombre. Zero se detuvo a media escalera, conocía esa voz, ese olor, esa presencia ¿cómo no la había reconocido con anterioridad? Apresuró el paso.

—Él está bien.

—¡Si quieres dejarle las cosas a la suerte, es tu asunto! —se exaltó el cazador— pero yo, no pienso permitirlo ¡¿acaso no estás consciente de lo que le quieren hacer? Ya tuve suficiente de tu paciencia, Cross.

El hombre de cabellera rubia se apresuró a bajar la intensidad del fuego de la estufa, mientras que el hombre con el parche en el rostro blandía el sartén casi a manera de espada.

—No sabemos lo que sucede, Yagari —terció el hombre—, incluso el que él esté aquí es… un golpe de suerte, no podemos echarlo por la borda.

—¿Y a cuenta de quién se cobrará la factura? —bramó el cazador, dejando caer el sartén sobre la parrilla haciendo resonar el metal de manera estruendosa.

—¡Zero! —exclamó Kaien con un tono jocoso— ¿pasaste buenas noches? ¿Kaname-kun y tú platicaron de varias cosas? Es un chico tímido pero es muy simpático. —El parloteo del ex cazador lo agobió ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?—. El desayuno está listo, yo te recomiendo empezar por la fruta y el yogurt, las manzanas están frescas además de tener un sabor exquisito, tengo yogurt natural, de durazno, de fresa, de…

—No es una nena que está a dieta —protestó Toga—, hay carne, salchichas y patatas.

El chico los observó fijamente, estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión ¿a qué venía interrumpirla por algo tan trivial?

—¿Por qué ha de pagarse una factura? ¿Qué quieren hacer? ¿Por qué no quieres esperar más, Maestro?

La sonrisa bobalicona de Cross se desvaneció, sin embargo, le colocó el plato de fruta en la mesa.

—No es momento de preocuparse por eso, hay que empezar el día de una buena manera y llenar la barriga…

—Tienes un bastardo purasangre en el cuarto de arriba, le han puesto precio a su cabeza, estás ocultando a un delincuente en tu casa ¿en serio quieras gastar tu tiempo en tonterías?

—Siéntate en la mesa, latoso —exclamó el hombre gregario. Zero tragó saliva, él podía ser el mejor cazador del centenario pero la persona delante de él, seguía siendo su tutor—. Puede que esté de acuerdo contigo, pero hay maneras de pedir las cosas ¿o acaso ya no recuerdas los modales? —Sintió haber cometido el más grande error del mundo y como buen niño se sentó en la mesa sin rechistar, hasta tomó el tenedor entre sus dedos—. Igualado, aunque no lo parezca, Kaien es tu superior, recuérdalo muy bien. A _ese_ _tipo_, quizás no le importe tu imagen, pero delante de mí no vuelvas a hacer semejante barbaridad.

Por _ese tipo_, el cazador no se refería a Kaien, sino a Kaito. Era verdad que en una época ellos dos se habían llevado bastante bien, incluso su maestro se había sentido aliviado al saber quién sería su compañero en el inicio de su carrera pero con el tiempo _algo_ había cambiado. No sabía porque detestaba tanto a Kaito, nunca habían podido hablar del asunto afondo, los dos siempre parecían estar en lados opuestos, raras veces coincidan y eran muy corto el período de tiempo en el que se veían para ocuparlo hablando de cosas desagradables.

—Lo siento… pero, quiero saber lo qué sucede… Maestro… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yagari se sentó cerca de él. La camisa azul marino se encontraba arrugada, los vaqueros sucios le decían que llevaba varios días de viaje. Su vida entera estaba dedicada a impartir la ley entre vampiros y cazadores de manera imparcial, detestaba a los vampiros pero dentro de su doctrina no se encontraba la idea irracional de exterminarlos por haber nacido, tampoco creía que todos pertenecían a la misma harina. También, comprendía que los humanos y los cazadores eran corruptibles; muchos de ellos caían en la avaricia de la vida eterna, el dinero o el poder, olvidándose de la noble labor del cazador. La manera en la que Toga veía la vida; ni blanca, ni negra, era lo que había hecho que Kaien se acercara a él, hasta formar un lazo de amistad, aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara. En esa época en la que el pensamiento de un trato inhumano hacia los vampiros dominaba y la supremacía de los cazadores intentaba prevalecer, un magnifico cazador como él, era relegado por ir en contra de la ideología en boga.

Siempre había sido un hombre agreste, de pocas palabras o emociones, pero Zero… ah, Zero era su debilidad. Había criado al niño desde que estaba en pañales, junto al gemelo del muchacho. Kaien aún recordaba cuando había dicho con orgullo _me eligieron para ser el maestro del hijo de los Kiryuu_. Yagari había crecido, como la mayoría de los cazadores, admirando al excelso linaje de los Kiryuu, una casta de seres descendientes de los primeros cazadores, dotados de grandes habilidades, regidos por las antiguas leyes, dedicados a proteger a la humanidad. Ser el maestro de semejante personalidad era un honor, más allá de eso, los Kiryuu habían sido de los últimos cazadores en mantener los viejos principios. El Presidente conocía muy bien la debilidad de Yagari, mientras la vida de Zero dependiera de su mandato, también regiría sobre el cazador.

—Hijo, ¿qué opinas de la situación actual de los cazadores?

Otro que preguntaba sobre el mismo asunto, opinaba que mientras se asesinara a las bestias salvajes, todo lo demás iba bien. —No entiendo qué desean saber. ¿Si me gusta como el Presidente maneja las cosas? No, hay un exceso de favoritismo, no valora a los cazadores por sus logros, sino por si le siguen fielmente o no y depende mucho de Asato Ichijou en algunas cuestiones, sin embargo, ha dado permiso para ataques veloces sin restricción de armas o métodos para exterminar a esas bestias, ha permitido el espionaje si se sospecha de algún vampiro, si el cazador adquiere las pruebas puede matarlo de inmediato. Los vampiros han aprendido a mantenerse a raya en los últimos años.

»Es verdad que él no me trata con la mejor de las intenciones pero me parece, eso queda en segundo término, en general parece tener el control de la situación.

—¿Quién te ha fundido el cerebro? —farfulló Yagari—, poco más y nos dices que tendremos un final feliz. Zero, no se trata de matar o no, libremente a los vampiros. Siempre hemos tenido esa oportunidad, incluso si un humano en un esfuerzo extraordinario lo logra, no estaría cometiendo un crimen, tampoco somos matones vulgares que derramamos sangre a placer. Los cazadores mantenemos un orden para evitar que los vampiros se terminen bebiendo un pueblo entero, así como para evitar que los humanos inicien cazas masivas en busca de la longevidad, el talento o la riqueza de los vampiros.

—Los humanos son inofensivos, no podrían con los vampiros.

Su maestro rodó los ojos.

—Los cazadores fueron humanos que se comieron a un sangrepura ¿lo olvidas? De cualquier manera no puedes dividir el mundo entre vampiros y personas buenas. Volviendo al punto, asesinar a un vampiro siempre ha sido nuestro deber y derecho, sin embargo, eso no debe convertirnos en vulgares asesinos, nos debemos a un código, asesinar por orden de un superior no es nuestro estilo, no nos encontramos en la milicia. Los cazadores existen para proteger, no para asesinar.

—Mucho menos sirven a los intereses de otros —continuó, Kaien—. Ya lo habías comentado, el Presidente en algunas ocasiones depende de las decisiones de Asato Ichijou, el líder del Consejo de Mayores ¿por qué dos dirigentes que aparentemente no desean una convivencia entre todos, se prestan ayuda mutua? ¿Acaso nunca te lo habías preguntado?

—Si los vampiros confían en nosotros, entonces podremos tomar ventaja y… Kaito —Toga golpeó la mesa con la mano, en manifiesto de desaprobación—, si les hacemos creer que hemos caído en su juego se relajaran y luego podremos atacar.

—Creí haberte enseñado mejor, Zero ¿cómo puedes creer en sus tonterías?

—No es tan mal plan —trató de suavizar el asunto, Kaien, sin embargo, Toga siguió empecinado—, el problema es que no planea asesinar a los vampiros, Zero. Creo que el Presidente está buscando algún tipo de ambición propia.

—¿Quieres decir que en realidad está buscando una manera de aliarse con los vampiros? Les está ofreciendo el control de los cazadores a cambio de alguna clase de recompensa.

—En términos simples, sí —afirmó su maestro.

—¡Pero qué clase de…! —prorrumpió el muchacho enojado.

—¡Shhh! Baja la voz, podrías despertar a Kaname —le pidió Cross—. No está buscando una manera de aliarse, ya están aliados, por eso el Presidente espera a que Ichijou diga algo para dar él la orden. Ya existe cierta influencia de Asato en la Asociación. ¿Por qué crees que se puede añadir nombres de vampiros a petición del Consejo? Con anterioridad, los cazadores evaluaban por sí mismos si era o no conveniente asesinar a un vampiro, precisamente para evitar que los vampiros creyeran tener un poder sobre nosotros, además aunque esté bien exterminar a aquellos que causan problemas, nunca se está exento de algún complot político, sin embargo, ahora a petición del Consejo se puede anexar cualquier nombre como un enemigo de alta prioridad. El caso más claro lo has visto esta noche, un vampiro sangrepura cuyo nombre era desconocido fue añadido a la lista, siendo considerado como enemigo extremadamente peligroso, los cazadores acataron la orden sin ponerse a pensar si la información era verídica o no… en realidad ellos confían en el criterio del Presidente pero muchos no saben que él está siguiendo una orden de Asato, y no está actuando como la cabeza de la Asociación.

—¿Y qué piensan hacer al respecto? —preguntó Zero.

Esa parecía ser una buena pregunta, ya que ninguno de los dos contestó de inmediato.

—Detener esta locura de algún modo —prorrumpió Kaien—, los vampiros no pueden tener el control de los cazadores, es cierto que una convivencia con ellos y una ayuda mutua, es un sueño… no me mires de mala gana, muchacho. Ambas organizaciones pueden construir un puente para beneficiarse sin perder cada uno su independencia. Es posible si están dirigidas por los elementos necesarios.

—De cualquier manera, en este momento no es beneficioso, tener una alianza tan peligrosa, como lo es el Presidente de la Asociación y el actual Consejo de Mayores. Asato Ichijou tendría todo el poder en sus manos, cualquier cazador, vampiro o humano que intente ponerse en su contra será ejecutado en el acto.

Asato Ichijou era el reconocido líder del Consejo de Mayores; un hato de vampiros aristocráticos que le seguían a donde sea que éste deseara. Muchos de ellos le seguían por el poder que pudiera reportarles, otros por temor a lo que pudiera hacerle a sus familias. Además, contaba con el apoyo del último descendiente de los Kuran —o hasta hace unas horas el último descendiente—, muchas familias no apreciaban a Ichijou, pero podían seguir fielmente los mandatos del linaje del rey por simple tradición. Si a eso se le aumentaba que ahora contaba con el poder de los cazadores por medio del Presidente de la Asociación, además el poder económico que ejercía sobre la banca de los humanos, eso lo posicionaba en un sitio casi inalcanzable. ¿Qué clase de monstruo se había creado bajo sus narices?

—Esto ya lo sabían con anterioridad ¿por qué actuar ahora?, ¿por qué no actuaron antes? —les cuestionó el muchacho—. ¿Por qué esperar hasta tener este problema?

Ambos hombres se hicieron hacia atrás, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—No teníamos pruebas de sus actos, sólo conjeturas o pruebas circunstanciales que no nos llevarían a ningún lado —respondió Kaien—, no es sencillo ir en contra del Presidente de la Asociación, el Consejo de Mayores y el descendiente de los Kuran al mismo tiempo,

—¿Y ahora sí hay manera de hacerlo? —preguntó Zero.

Kaien abrió la boca pero Yagari le detuvo.

—Si existiera la manera ¿Qué harías?

El joven frunció el ceño.

—Desde luego, participar en esto, no voy a permitir que esos malditos chupasangres se adueñen de todo —clamó firmemente. Al observar el rostro de sus interlocutores no encontró un gesto favorable ¿qué estaban buscando esos dos?—. ¿Acaso no confían en mí?

—A decir verdad —inició Toga—, confió en ti, sé que aunque no estés de acuerdo con lo que digamos, no irás a dar el chivazo. Pero no confió en ti cuando estás con Takamiya y no confió para nada en él. —Zero intentó protestar—. No creo que él sea del grupo que acepte la alianza con los vampiros, eso está completamente en contra de sus principios, nos apoyará si queremos derrocar al actual Presidente, a su manera ha de sospechar de él, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que estemos en el mismo bando.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó el chico.

Kaien se encogió de hombros.

—Esto no va a ser fácil, Zero, las circunstancias no nos permiten dar ni un paso en falso. No puedo hablar a favor de Takamiya pero tampoco puedo hacerlo en contra —Toga le fulminó con la mirada—. Tu punto de vista es parcial, desde luego tienes tus razones para hacerlo —Zero bufó—, y tampoco puedo confiar en tu punto de vista, desde luego no estarías viendo las cosas de manera objetiva.

—Podríamos preguntarle directamente —farfulló el joven cazador—, así salimos de dudas.

Yagari puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, hey tú, hipotéticamente hablando, conozco el lugar en donde se encuentra un sangrepura joven, que quizás fue acusado de asesinato, es considerado como un loco psicótico, todo el mundo lo está buscando ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer? Pero recuerda que es una hipótesis, no es algo que se apegue a la realidad. —Zero no había querido decir eso, sin embargo, su maestro lo hacía sentir estúpido—. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, ¿crees que ayudaría a los vampiros?

—No —respondió inmediatamente—, no importan las circunstancias, un vampiro lo único que trae son desgracias. Pero, creí que hablábamos de los cazadores y no de los vampiros.

Toga se llevó una mano a las sienes.

—La existencia de los cazadores está ligada a los vampiros, sin vampiros a los cuales contener nuestra existencia es innecesaria. Pensar en exterminarlos a todos es una tontería. —Sabía que su pupilo no estaba de acuerdo con él en eso—. Sería un arrebato de egoísmo. Es verdad que llevar una vida tranquila libre de preocupaciones colmilludas pudiera ser un sueño, nunca he pensando en ello, pero sé que pensar en matar a todos los sangrepuras y luego ir eliminando de la faz de la tierra a los vampiros restantes es algo egoísta. Es verdad que acabaríamos con el mayor peligro existente para los humanos, sin embargo, ¿a qué precio lo pagaríamos?

»En la antigüedad luchamos contra los vampiros incansablemente, batallas largas e imperiosas se desataron, por cada sangrepura que asesinábamos, miles de vampiros niveles E o niveles D aparecían. Una especie que se ve amenazada con la extinción su prioridad es reproducirse y los bastardos pusieron mucho empeño, los sangrepuras procrearon con humanos, nobles o vampiros normales por igual, crearon decenas de vampiros nivel E y D. Para la sobrevivencia de la especie no basta con adaptarse a las circunstancias, de nada sirve aprender a luchar contra las armas de los cazadores, sino tienes a quien heredarle ese conocimiento.

»Asumir que los sangrepuras se dejarán asesinar con facilidad es una tontería, los nobles cerrarán filas protegiendo a sus preciados sangrepuras.

—Pero creí que Ichijou quería eliminar a los sangrepuras.

—Su facción desearía eliminarlos… tal vez, pero existen varios que los protegerán. De cualquier forma los sangrepura tienen el poder de controlar a aquellos que están por debajo de su estatus, si nobles y cazadores se unen para pelear en contra de los sangrepuras, quizás existe una posibilidad de ganarles pero ¿a qué precio? ¿Sería justo pagarlo? ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para determinarlo? Es mucho más sencillo dejar que se maten entre ellos… así se ha ido disminuyendo su población paulatinamente y usan sus propios recursos para hacerlo.

—¡Pero son malos para el mundo! Cometen fechorías…

—No soy Dios para juzgar a los vampiros en esos términos. Si de hacer cosas malas hablamos, los humanos sin necesidad de vampiros cometen atrocidades con sus semejantes, no beben la sangre de seres inferiores… en algunas regiones, pero se comen la carne de aquellos que según ellos son inferiores.

—El paralelismo es imposible, ellos son mucho más atroces —afirmó Zero con tozudez.

Yagari rodó los ojos. Kaien suspiró, ese era un tema que parecía imperturbable con el paso del tiempo.

—Zero, piensa qué es lo que quieres hacer, pero si aceptas unirte no podrás compartir esto con nadie.

•••

Se retiró los guantes con suavidad, el calor en la habitación se sentía con el simple hecho de abrir la puerta. Las velas encendidas iluminaban la estancia con demasiada intensidad, reñiría a las sirvientas después de la reunión, no requería de tanta luz, además el calor que transmitían ayudaban a caldear el lugar, lo cual aumentaba su incomodidad, suficiente era tener que lidiar con las miradas inquisitivas y los murmullos de personajes indeseados. A pesar de ello su rostro no hizo ningún gesto, se limitó a entrar en la sala medio llena en donde a su paso recibía frívolos saludos.

En la mesa le esperaban con impaciencia, el nerviosismo de algunos miembros era palpable. Tontos, no se daban cuenta que con su actitud sólo provocaban el acrecentar la curiosidad de los asistentes. De cualquier forma eso no era algo con lo que pudiera lidiar en ese momento, si alguno de ellos provocaba demasiados problemas lo eliminaría de inmediato. Lord Shiki se acercó a él con tranquilidad.

—Todo está listo, Ichijou.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar su asiento en medio de la mesa del presidio, a la cabeza de Consejo de Mayores. Por el rabillo del ojo varias miradas suspicaces se presentaron, sí, conocía muy bien a sus enemigos, esperaban pacientemente verlo caer, cometer el error apropiado para lanzarse sobre de él, no les temía pero tampoco los subestimaba, sería una tontería hacerlo, eran nobles y sabían aprovecharse de la desgracia ajena.

Los ojos turquesa lo atraparon de inmediato, le sostuvo la mirada con un rostro impávido. Tendría que ser cuidadoso con seres como él, Lord Aido le conocía mucho mejor que algunos de sus aliados, sabía oler la chamusquina a varios metros de distancia. Era el noble promonarquista que había jugado sus cartas elocuentemente, predicaba sus creencias y aún así mantenía su estatus, no como esos bobos que le habían dado la espalda al Consejo de inmediato perdiendo poder político casi en el instante, también había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para no pedir un puesto en el Consejo, desde luego no existía impedimento alguno para su entrada pero para mantenerse debía tener aliados y él estaba en contra de los ideales dominantes de la organización. Se conformaba con decir que prefería apoyar a los dirigentes en sus relaciones con los humanos, una mentira a la que ambas partes accedían a contar. Ambos se saludaron con una inclinación como los caballeros que eran, aparentando estar en armonía con el otro, era una lástima que su hijo fuera un inepto, irreverente y detestable, la gloria de los Aido probablemente se esfumaría cuando el vástago adquiriera el liderato.

Por la puerta entraron varios vampiros más, nobles de las lejanas provincias, vestían apropiadamente pero de alguna manera u otra se percibía que se encontraban fuera de lugar, colores que no correspondían a la temporada, cortes, peinados y tocados fuera de moda eran los indicadores. No tendría que verlos de no ser por el atrevimiento del mocoso Kuran. ¿En qué estaba pensando al salir de su caja? Todavía no lograba entender cómo carajos había tomado el valor para enfrentarlos, se habían encargado de jugar con su mente de tal manera que se parecía más a una mascota amaestrada que a un vampiro normal. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar qué había sucedido, en cuanto pusiera sus manos en él le haría pagar muy caro su error y caerían los culpables porque _alguien_ debió ayudarlo, el sangrepura era un inútil que no sabía hacer nada por su propia cuenta.

Asato ladeó ligeramente la cabeza al ver entrar a su nieto a la sala, le acompañaba esa marioneta desagradable. No le gustaba que su prole aparentara haberle tomado cariño al bastardo de Rido Kuran, por mucho que fuera la única compañía de más o menos su edad que tenía y que en algún momento éste le serviría para algo, pero sin lugar a dudas prefería eso, a verlo a lado del insoportable hijo de Aido, la petulante chiquilla de Souen, el insulso heredero de Cain o la boba de Touya, aunque de esta última todavía no se lograba deshacer por completo. ¿Qué hacía aquí él?

Su nieto le sonrió con benevolencia antes de acercarse a su oído.

—Rido-sama desea asistir a la reunión ¿le pongo su asiento a lado tuyo?

Habían acordado que él solo manejaría el asunto, quiso rodar los ojos, Rido Kuran era así, imprevisible, caprichoso, voluble, siempre hacía lo que mejor le apetecía sin informar a los demás o consultarlos.

—Sí, de lado derecho —respondió con apatía—. ¿Él te dio la orden?

—¡Oh! Nos lo encontramos por casualidad en los pasillos, así que me pidió hacerte llegar el mensaje lo antes posible para no irrumpir abruptamente.

Por alguna extraña circunstancia estaba jugando a ser el niño bueno, ¿qué esperaba encontrar en la reunión? No debía agobiarse con los caprichos momentáneos del sangrepura, debía enfrentar a unos nobles que pedían una explicación a la sarta de historias ridículas que se habían desencadenado desde que Kaname decidió dar un paseo en el exterior.

—Que pongan la silla y no te acerques a él.

—Nos sentaremos en las últimas filas de la sala —asintió Takuma, sus ojos verdes observaron el recinto lleno de varios nobles, la sonrisa benévola tembló y sus dedos se movieron a lado de sus costados, algo le preocupaba.

—Deja de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia.

La postura rígida del joven le indicó su incomodidad o tal vez era su decepción, no lo sabía con claridad.

—Me gustaría ayudar.

Lo sabía, conocía los sentimientos de su nieto. No, no quería ayudar a su abuelo, estaba ansioso por escuchar noticias de Kaname, conocer el destino que le esperaría al regresar, le había tomado cariño al prisionero… quizás demasiado cariño.

—Mantente al margen —decretó severamente—, es una orden y no toleraré la desobediencia.

La fría reverencia y la salida sin palabras de su sucesor no le agradaron, sin embargo la sala casi llena le estaba esperando con muchas ansias. Rido entró en la sala provocando que los cuchicheos se detuvieran de inmediato, los nobles se movilizaron para reverenciarle. La atención siempre le había gustado al sangrepura, esa noche parecía no existir excepción alguna para no disfrutar del momento, incluso se había detenido para filtear con algunas nobles. En cuanto llegó a lado de Asato se sentó a su lado izquierdo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa sardónica antes de volverse de nuevo ante el público que lo adoraba.

De inmediato todos tomaron sus posiciones, las puertas del recinto se cerraron, aún faltaba algunos integrantes que seguramente se irían integrando en la medida en la que fueran llegando. Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

—Buenas noches, Señores. Seguro tendrán muchas dudas de los eventos recientes, así que para evitar el crecimiento de historias tergiversadas, malos entendidos o discordia entre nosotros, hemos decido aclarar todo de una sola vez, asimismo pedir su colaboración para terminar con el problema lo más pronto posible.

»La existencia de Kuran Kaname había sido desconocida hasta ahora, debido a lamentables circunstancias. Nuestro, querido sangrepura tiene problemas para controlar sus impulsos, es dañino incluso para sí mismo en algunas ocasiones. Las multitudes le asustan, no reconoce entre amigos y enemigos. Hubiera sido un peligro exponerlo a la sociedad, alguien podría terminar lastimado.

—Mi amado sobrino —intervino Rido con un deje de tristeza en la voz—, desde pequeño ha padecido por cosas lamentables. A los pocos días de nacido fue atacado por vampiros ansiosos de sangre y poder, por eso mi hermana y mi hermano decidieron ocultar su existencia, afirmando que había muerto en el ataque ante los ojos de los demás. Desde pequeño estuvo encerrado en un cuarto con la única visita de sus padres y ocasionalmente la mía. Luego tuvo la desgracia de presenciar el suicidio de sus progenitores.

La sala se llenó de _oohhh_ y murmullos compadeciéndose del niño vampiro.

—Sí, el suicidio de mis hermanos le causó mucha impresión —hizo una pausa teatral y movió los hombros como si se estuviera sacudiendo algún mal recuerdo—, eso lo dejó marcado, lo que vio lo impactó de tal manera que nunca pudo superarlo. Por eso teme todo aquello que desconoce y lo ataca por sentirse en peligro. Representa un peligro para todos.

—Sin embargo, Kuran Kaname-sama había estado viviendo todo este tiempo en paz, en el lugar donde Rido-sama había designado para él ¿no hubiera sido mejor dar la orden de simplemente atraparlo? —cuestionó Lord Aido.

—Kaname-sama es un joven vampiro sangrepura, cuya fuerza no sabe controlar, el salir de casa lo estresa demasiado, aunado al hecho de encontrarse con personas desconocidas, los atacaría sin meditarlo de inmediato, no es alguien que se pueda controlar con facilidad, así que era nuestra mejor opción para evitar daños a la sociedad —arguyó Asato con tranquilidad, sabía que el noble de ojos aguamarina no se estaba creyendo del todo la historia, pero no tenía manera de discernir entre lo que era real y aquello que no.

—Mi sobrino, dejó la casa en un estado alterado, en la mañana habíamos tenido una ligera discusión sobre el desayuno, él deseaba beber más sangre de la establecida —observó a los demás esperando la reacción necesaria—, no se ha acostumbrado a las pastillas, no quiere tomarlas, así que lo alimentamos de la vieja manera. Estaba enojado por no recibir más de la cuenta y… no sabemos aún cómo se escapó, pero dejó la mansión asesinando a algunos sirvientes en el acto. Asumí que vagaría por ahí causando terror debido a sus ansias de sangre.

—Pero aún no lo ha hecho —replicó otro noble sentado detrás de Lord Aidou.

—Aún no, pero no hay que esperar a que una tragedia acontezca —insistió Rido—, quiero a mi sobrino, pero no deseo que se convierta en una carga para los demás.

—La prioridad en este momento es encontrarlo, el atraparlo para retenerlo debe ser la última de sus opciones, no hay manera en la que un noble pueda controlar a un joven sangrepura inestable. Los cazadores están brindando toda la ayuda posible, así que no se preocupen si los ven cazando al sangrepura.

—¿Eso está bien, Rido-sama? —preguntó la vampira de cabello cano, podrían haber pasado ya demasiados siglos en ella, pero Souen Allyriane se mantenía hermosa, elegante y orgullosa—. Es su sobrino, lo último que queda de nuestros queridos Juri-sama y Haruka-sama, matarlo porque ha escapado al exterior ¿no es un costo muy alto por una rabieta?

Los murmullos de aprobación no se hicieron esperar, claro, lo que los nobles estaban barajeando en ese momento era la oportunidad de adquirir poder. Un joven Kuran, sin muchas luces e impulsivo estaba representando el más codiciado de los trofeos, una oportunidad de beber su sangre, darle una de sus hijas para tener un bastardo con sangre Kuran, si lo entregaban vivo recibirían el agradecimiento del linaje de los reyes, el Consejo de Mayores y la sociedad nocturna ¿quién quería matar semejante oportunidad? Pero para la facción pro-monarquista significaría alguien a quien apoyar para volver a tomar la corona.

Era verdad que se estaban arriesgando mucho al pedirle a todos los nobles que ayudaran en la caza de Kuran Kaname, pero el escándalo provocado por éste último al huir, no les había dejado opción alguna. Lo más que podían hacer por el momento era contar los hechos de la manera que a ellos les conviniera, si bien el muchacho no era agresivo por naturaleza, era verdad que se asustaría de cualquier desconocido y el más mínimo signo de agresividad por parte de los nobles provocaría en Kaname tratar de defenderse, lo cual los nobles tomarían como un ataque. El decirles que no estaba bien de la cabeza no era una mentira, todos se darían cuenta que algo no funciona correctamente y lo atribuirían a una demencia provocada por la muerte de sus padres, lo que verían en el joven no sería un vampiro emocionalmente inestable y débil, sino un sangrepura loco que es peligroso para sus vidas.

—Una vez, el Consejo de Mayores ya trató a una sangrepura que se había vuelto loca con suma indulgencia debido a su estatus, sin embargo, aquello terminó en la creación de un vampiro que desciende de los cazadores de vampiros, un elemento tan poderoso como inestable. No quiero que algo semejante suceda por culpa de mi sobrino.

Traer a la memoria el recuerdo de la _Madly Blooming Princess_, había provocado el efecto deseado. Nadie deseaba tener que lidiar con una segunda situación como aquella. Rido sonrió pensando en lo mucho que le había ayudado en esa ocasión Shizuka… si tan sólo hubiera sido mucho más dócil.

—Es suficiente tener un solo evento como ese en nuestra historia, ¿no lo cree así, Souen-dono?

•••

Gris, el mundo carecía de coloración, no existía movimiento sofocante, estresante y animado, delante de él había una calle vacía en donde no había señoras o señores dándose los buenos días, rumeando sobre los pormenores del clima, tampoco estaban los niños jugando en sus patios, con sus amigos o simplemente animando el ambiente. Las gélidas construcciones le saludaban serenamente, dejando que el blanco cubriera poco a poco sus elementos, pacientes todas las casas permitían a la nieve helar sus interiores como si aquello no les importara, como si aquello fuera un estado más, como si nada pudiera cambiar.

Era imposible luchar contra la naturaleza, no importaba que tan poderosa la sangre de uno fuera, jamás podría impedirse el paso del viento o de la poderosa marea. La nieve sobre sus manos también le decía que no era tan malo, la tierra necesitaba hacer algo para sacudirse el mal que la estaba consumiendo. La tierra erosionaba, los ríos cambiaban de curso, el mar se expandía, la madre se movía y en el proceso creaba maravillas ¿por qué debía ir uno en contra de aquello que necesitaba?

Cerró los ojos, el olor del cemento helado, la madera fría, las cenizas de la chimenea y la naturaleza congelada entró en sus pulmones. El silbido del viento reverberó en sus oídos, la bolsa de plástico volaba apenas unos centímetros por encima del asfalto, todo ondeaba al ritmo del invierno, era un vals lento, adormecido pero por momento se tornaba violento y apasionado, como cuando la bolsa de plástico se alanzaba casi por un metro de altura acompañado de copos de nieve y algunas veces de hojas de periódico.

Música…

Lo recordaba vagamente, a veces creía que era más un alimento de sus fantasías que un verdadero recuerdo del ayer, la realidad verbal incluso le increpaba que ese instante en verdad sólo era una quimera, pero tercamente se aferraba a convertirlo en realidad. No existía un principio o un fin, no existía sentido u orden, a veces a parecía primero la nieve, luego las risas, las cálidas manos, una dulce voz tarareando y esa pieza musical. ¿La emitía un piano?, ¿quizás era el violín? Y a veces juraba que era una flauta, sin importar el instrumento persistía en él ¿qué era? ¿a qué lugar pertenecía? No lo sabía pero le gustaba, le encantaba pensar en ello hasta perderse en ese sentimiento; alguien una vez le esperó bajo la nieve.

—¿Acaso eres tonto? —le reprendió una voz. Unos brazos cubiertos por una chamarra de lana cerraron la ventana y bajaron la cortina—. ¿No te ha entrado en la cabeza que te quieren matar?

No le gustaba ser reprendido por gente desconocida, además no había hecho nada malo. Observó al extraño con detenimiento, era el joven de anoche, el que le había apuntado con su pistola… el cazador.

—Cross se está arriesgando… muchas personas se están arriesgando para mantenerte vivo y tú lo único que haces, es abrir la ventana para exponerte. —Bufó cargado de enojo y se cruzó de brazos—. Da igual, no sé porqué lo hacen… a los sangrepura nada les interesa, salvo divertirse a costa de los demás para regocijarse en la desgracia. —Sus ojos violetas lo miraron con desprecio—. Tu vida me da igual, pero… hay gente que cree que sirves a un mejor propósito estando vivo, por eso métete en la cabeza que en cuanto alguien te vea, te querrá muerto.

—No soy un delincuente, no tengo porqué esconderme.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco.

—Da igual lo que tú crees que seas, allá afuera creen que eres un asesino en busca de sangre y diversión. —El cazador cerró el espacio personal, podía oler con mayor intensidad el aroma masculino que desprendía—. No te van a dar tiempo de defenderte.

Aún no había puesto en orden todas esas cosas que le habían dicho, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en sus sentimientos desde que salió de la casa de su tío, todavía había pasado de manera demasiado rápida para hacerlo. Se hizo hacia atrás para poner espacio entre el desconocido y él, para luego bajar del buró en donde estaba sentado. No le gustaba que el chico de cabello plata intentara intimidarlo.

—Debe existir un malentendido —continuó como si no hubiera escuchado la frase anterior—, yo no he hecho nada malo… —desvió la mirada a la ventana con las cortinas cerradas— puede que mi tío esté molesto porque me salí de casa contra su voluntad, pero… no creo que quiera matarme.

Zero se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Tu tío ha mandando matarte, te guste aceptarlo o no —insistió—, yo y muchos otros más recibimos la orden de asesinarte en cuanto te encontráramos. —Descruzó los brazos avanzando hacia el sangrepura para añadir con malicia—: Es una lástima no haber jalado el gatillo antes de que apareciera Cross.

Kaname parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Le hice algo? ¿Por qué es tan hostil conmigo?

—Detesto a todos los vampiros y los sangrepura me enferman —declaró, barriendo a Kuran con la mirada—, deberían morirse.

Ese tipo de pensamiento era común entre los cazadores, Asato se lo había dicho varias veces, uno no podía confiar en ellos pues siempre estarían al acecho para poder asesinar a cualquier vampiro a sangre fría, no debía intentar simpatizar con ellos.

—Usted también quiere matarme sin yo haberle hecho algo —declaró el sangrepura caminando hacia la puerta y colocando su mano en la perilla—, ¿no lo hace eso similar a aquellos que dictaminan mi sentencia a muerte?

Craso error.

Zero se recargó en la puerta que el vampiro había intentado abrir, cerrándola con fuerza provocando un sonido seco. Sus sentidos le alertaron del peligro que representaba el chico que tenía delante de él; su postura amenazante, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre de Kaname de ser necesario para destrozarle, sus ojos lilas vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos le indicaban que no le dejaría escapar, una de sus manos se encontraba sobre la pistola, sus dedos desvelaban que estaba ansioso por una excusa para dispararle. Debía tener cuidado con él.

—¡No me compares con esa basura! —Kaname quitó la mano de la perilla—, ¡Los vampiros deben morir porque traen la desgracia! Es así de simple. Ustedes son monstruos que beben la sangre de inocentes, asesinan para satisfacer sus caprichos, juegan con la vida de los demás pretendiendo ser dioses, arrebatan de los humanos todo aquello que les place. ¡Son repugnantes!

Había tanto odio dentro de él, sus sentidos embotados por el imperioso sentimiento lo cegaba.

—He vivido mi vida entera dentro de la casa de mi tío —puntualizó el vampiro frunciendo el ceño—, dígame, Señor Cazador, usted que lo juzga todo con rectitud ¿cuál es la ofensa que le he hecho?

El desconcierto en su mirada hizo cambiar al mundo de perspectiva, su fiera postura se desgravó para dar paso a una mente llena de dudas. Jamás en todos sus años de cazador alguien le había preguntado eso en ese tono. Los vampiros E sinvergüenza, jugaban con todos los cazadores diciéndoles que sólo seguían a sus instintos, como los humanos tienen la necesidad de comer carne, la sátira estaba impregnada en los cuestionamientos que les hacían. Sin embargo, quien estaba de su lado izquierdo, le preguntaba con sinceridad las razones por las cuales le condenaba.

—¡Porque eres un sangrepura! —bramó mecánicamente, todos los seres de la noche traían la desgracia per se.

Kaname bajó la vista y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, fragmentos, voces, sonidos discordantes, la mezcla giraba en torno a su consciencia.

—Porque has nacido en el pecado, todo tu ser es repugnante.

Su existencia era algo maligno, nunca debió haber pisado esta tierra, merecía lo que le sucedía porque era algo protervo. Ojos que lo acariciaban en la oscuridad, manos acechándole en cada rincón de su hogar, risas desvistiendo sus anhelos, vergüenza era a lo que olía su cuerpo.

—Claro —murmuró Kuran—, así tiene sentido.

No, no lo tenía. Los vampiros debían negarlo, decir que los humanos no podían comprenderlos, no conocían de su deseo por la sangre de los que amaban. Él debía decir que Zero estaba mal.

—Tú no eres un ser maldito como yo, pero…

_¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera!_ Ansiaba gritarle, pero sus labios no podían moverse. No soportaba esos ojos que revelaban el no saber lo que había hecho para recibir el castigo. ¿Cómo podía aceptar tan tranquilamente todo lo que decía? ¿Cómo se atrevería a contestarle después de aquella falsa afirmación? ¿Quién creía que Zero era? Zero era… Zero era…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y un golpe seco se escuchó.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? —bramó Yagari, observando a los jóvenes— ¿Zero?

El chico tenía una mano sobre la frente, pero le alzó la otra para indicar que estaba bien, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no le había dado tiempo de moverse para evitar la puerta.

—Mantente quieto —le regañó su profesor— y tú —el vampiro puso sus manos a los costados, aunque estaba tirando de ambas mangas de su camisa blanca con nerviosismo—, baja a desayunar, no queremos que un desastre ocurra ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza firmemente, antes de ponerse en marcha pasó cerca del hombre observándole con detenimiento. Otro cazador, se veía por la manera de moverse, la manera en la que le miraba, pero lo delataban las heridas sobre su rostro ¿cuántas batallas había librado? La sensatez le dijo que debía salir del lugar sin hacer preguntas, de cualquier forma ellos parecían tener modales agrestes, así que no había necesidad de presentaciones o formalidades. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás, pero el chico cazador miraba la pared de lado contrario a Kaname, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Cross Kaien, lo demás podía esperar.

Yagari no despegó la vista de las escaleras, ni siquiera cuando el moreno desapareció al llegar a la planta baja. No le gustaba el sangrepura, no existía ninguno que figurara en su lista de favoritos en realidad, pero este le inquietaba aún más. La mayoría se plantaba con un aire de arrogancia imponiéndose de inmediato y este parecía un chiquillo que acababa de ser echado del nido, demasiado dócil, demasiado asustado. Ya era muy sospechoso que todo el mundo se hubiera guardado su presencia en secreto, hasta ayer en la noche, incluso Kaien nunca le había mencionado de éste sujeto con anterioridad, había algo raro en él.

—Habrá que ir con cuidado —murmuró Toga.

Zero bufó antes de dar media vuelta e ir a su cama para tomar su gabardina.

—Si no confías en él ¿por qué no le entregas?

Su maestro entrecerró su ojo. Recargándose en el umbral del la puerta, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué voy a entregar a un inocente?

El chico alzó las cejas, se sentó en la cama y se puso la gabardina sobre las rodillas.

—Quería asesinarle —comentó.

Suspiró y observó con su ojo el techo, no parecía haber imperfecciones en él, seguía teniendo ese color perlado sin rastro de polvo o telarañas.

—Tal vez, pero no te hubiera gustado enterarte después que en realidad te usaron.

Zero metió su pie derecho en la bota que comenzó a amarrar.

—No me agrada la idea de estar siendo utilizado —aseveró— no me gusta lo que está sucediendo, no pienso esperar para ver que hacen _ellos_… pero tampoco estoy convencido de este camino.

Toga no se ofendió, ya suponía que su pupilo diría algo semejante, después de todo el proteger a un sangrepura era algo que iba en contra de su credo.

—No hay cosas certeras en este mundo, Zero —comenzó a decir— pero de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que no quiero seguir viviendo con el conocimiento de que nos están manipulado, en beneficio de aquellos a quienes debemos vigilar.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, los dos sabían que el problema no radicaba en oponerse al sistema regente.

—Iré a pensar en lo que quiero hacer —le informó cuando terminaba de colocarse la bota izquierda.

Al verlo pasar a su lado, Yagari quiso decirle algo pero no encontraba las palabras, quería decirle que no había nada que pensar, quería pedirle que confiara en él… temía el no de sus labios, pero temía aún más que volviera a ese torbellino de mentiras, a ese ambiente nebuloso en el cual no lograba distinguir los límites del mundo, no quería verlo perderse en una quimera.

El cazador de cabello plata no volvió la mirada hacia atrás en ningún instante, se limitó a comenzar a bajar con pereza las escaleras, pisando los escalones con suma fuerza.

—Zero —el muchacho giró la cabeza—, te estaremos esperando.

•

•

•

Ettooo~ espero que las cosas se vean un poco más claras ahora… Kaname seguirá pareciendo un poco "raro" en los primeros capítulos, pero espero tengan paciencia (es que no puedo pasar de inmediato a decir todos los porqués de ese comportamiento). Las primeras páginas fluyeron bastante bien… pero la última parte fue la que más se me dificultó, por Kaname y Yagari para mantenerlos lo más IC posible, también porque mientras imaginaba como sucederían los acontecimientos, mi mente sufrió de un alucine temporal en donde Yagari estaba pensando cosas guarras al observar la figura de Kaname por atrás mientras este bajaba las escaleras (la autora ha visto demasiado yaoi, disculpe asté –usted– las molestias). Pero también me hace pensar que si me doy tiempo, este fic tendrá varios spin-off.

En el siguiente capítulo… en general veremos a más personajes, quizás sea un poco más largo y un poco de lo que vendría siendo la historia de Haruka, Juri y Kaname.

Gracias a Anjitzuh, laynad3, Imaginary Fushia, kastyeel, Meani-Kone y solcithooh por sus reviews, son amor 3

Los reviews son bien recibidos, así que anímense a decir lo que opinan.

PS: asté es una deformación al hablar de la palabra usted, se usa en general por personas de bajos recursos con poca o nula educación escolar. Al bromear (entre pares) se usa para disculparse por algún error cometido, a manera de demostrar humildad o bien simplemente por estar jugando. En este caso lo uso a manera de bromear con los lectores pero, en general, no debe decirse o escribirse.


	3. Chicos de Alquiler

3 Chicos de alquiler.

Recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana, sus ojos azules viajaron de aquí a allá, observando la verbena que había en el interior de la casa, aunque los asistentes no parecían estar disfrutando mucho de ella. Se alejó de la ventana llevándose las manos a los bolsillos mientras caminaba por los jardines de la mansión _Morelen_. El sol aún estaba en el cielo. Tomaría una larga siesta en los terrenos más alejados del complejo, nadie le molestaría ahí, todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención… aunque en realidad, en la rutina diaria, poca gente le prestaba atención. No le incomodaba, la gente así no le fastidiaba.

Iba a sentarse entre los arbustos de crisantemos pero se sintió incómodo al ver que la ventana de la sala principal ofrecía una vista directa a su lugar de descanso, no creía posible que lo vieran a través de los árboles, los arbustos y las flores, pero no le gustaba la idea de darles la oportunidad para que lo reprendieran. Caminó durante varios minutos por entre los arbustos sin importarle ensuciarse, instintivamente se movía en busca de un lugar seguro.

Delante de él estaba la parte en donde la naturaleza se volvía más densa y salvaje, Asato Ichijou decía que era porque a su abuela, le había gustado la pared que había formado la hiedra venenosa y la madre selva de forma natural. Él sabía que marcaba el límite de los terrenos ocupados por Kaname hasta hace unos días atrás; no había nadie en ese lugar por ahora. Uno de sus zapatos se hundió en el lodo, olvidaba que esa sección nunca recibía los cuidados de los jardineros, sacó su pie del charco y lo sacudió tratando de deshacerse del fango. Continuó caminando sintiendo que de cuando en cuando, su zapato se resbalaba al dar el paso.

El sitio se veía exactamente igual a la última vez que estuvo ahí, hace cinco días; nunca le había gustado el techo de fibra de vidrio, impedía la vista del cielo; ni las paredes húmedas llenas de trepadoras, asfixiaban el lugar; la mesa y las sillas de metal pintado de blanco le parecían tétricas, pero más aterradora era la fuente con esos ángeles mutilados.

—Ichijou —susurró arrastrando las vocales.

El muchacho alzó la vista del agua estancada en la fuente.

—¿También estás preocupado por él? —le cuestionó el vampiro de ojos verdes.

Senri se encogió de hombros, si el Consejo no lo había encontrado con todo el alboroto que había armado en los últimos días, quería decir que se había escondido muy bien o alguien lo estaba ayudando, aunque no sabía si alguien estaba lo suficientemente demente para hacerlo.

—Es libre —terminó por contestar. Sí, era libre para hacer lo que quisiera, en donde sea que estuviera Kaname, estaba libre de las garras de sus carceleros, era de libre de escoger el camino que deseara.

Le incomodaron los penetrantes ojos de su amigo que hasta hace un par de segundos, parecían estar demasiado distantes, Takuma le dedicó una mueca lastimera, Shiki no quería pensar en sí mismo.

—Quieren matarlo —voz quebrada del chico de ojos verdes movió algo dentro de él. Lo sabía, también había estado en esa reunión del Consejo en donde Ichijou y Rido, habían dicho mentiras sobre Kaname—. Yo…

Ya sabía que eso vendría, no habían liberado a un conejo o el lechón que iba a ser el banquete para la cena, quien había salido al exterior, era nada más y nada menos que el heredero legítimo de los Kuran. Hace un par de años habían declarado a Rido la cabeza del clan porque no existía nadie más, a los ojos de la sociedad la línea de los reyes debió ser continuada por Haruka y Juri, al no dejar hijos, entonces Rido había tomado la batuta. Con la aparición de Kaname, Rido perdería el poder que había poseído, al igual que Asato. En cuanto Kaname aclarara sus ideas… no tenía idea de lo que le haría a todos aquellos que habían jugado con él, pero seguramente no sería muy suave con ellos.

—Tengo que encontrarle antes que mi abuelo —exclamó Takuma, Shiki ladeó la cabeza—, debemos ponerlo en contacto con Lord Aido, es su mejor oportunidad.

El noble que proclamaba preferir al monarquía, el enemigo número uno de Asato… en nombre de quién se le ocurría semejante cosa.

—Lo sé, es una locura —aceptó el rubio— pero es su única oportunidad para sobrevivir.

También podría fugarse al Polo Norte y nunca más volver.

—Tu abuelo no te perdonará —comentó vagamente el chico de ojos azules.

Takuma asintió con la cabeza, Senri ya se esperaba esa reacción. Sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia el sangrepura, también sabía que no iba a dejarlo solo en una situación como esta. Shiki se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tenía sus dudas con respecto a poner todas sus esperanzas en Lord Aido, el noble si bien declaraba preferir la monarquía, era un padre de familia abnegado ¿estaría dispuesto a entablar una batalla en contra del Consejo? Aunque lograran poner a Kaname en manos de Lord Aido eso no resolvería el problema, tendrían que entregar algo más ¿qué pruebas le darían al noble para comenzar semejante cruzada? ¿Sólo la palabra de Kaname? Aún si Takuma decía todo lo que sabía sobre el Consejo, seguiría siendo la palabra de dos adolescentes contra el órgano que regía a los vampiros… suicida, lo que pensaba hacer su amigo era suicida.

—No sabemos a dónde ha ido —proclamó Senri—, no podemos salir a buscarle por nuestra propia cuenta… sería sospechoso, no se van a arriesgar a dejarnos rondar por las ciudades, los cazadores también representan un peligro.

—Lo sé… pero tengo que hacer algo —insistió Takuma—, no puedo esperar a que lo atrapen antes…

—No puedes salir de estos terrenos, te lo han advertido… mi tío quiere encerrarme en casa hasta que todo pase. —Esa perspectiva no le agradaba, su madre lo seguiría a todos lados—. Además ¿cómo planeas convencer a Lord Aido de que él no es peligroso? Los nobles quedaron convencidos por las palabras del Consejo, tú los viste.

—Cualquiera que vea a Kaname, verá que no es peligroso —replicó el vampiro filántropo poniendo los ojos en blanco—, sólo necesitaría un par de segundos con él para quedar convencido de su inocencia.

—No pensarás en entrar de la mano de _él_ por la puerta principal de _Claro de Luna_ e ir directo al despacho de Lord Aido ¿verdad? —dijo Senri sarcásticamente—. Porque no estaremos en guerra, pero la seguridad es fuerte

Takuma negó con la cabeza, eso sólo ocurría en los mangas… aunque como media desesperada lo añadiría a la lista.

—Creo que… es algo descabellado ¿sí? —Ya era descabellado el pensar ir en contra de su abuelo—. Estaba pensando en que Hanabusa podría ayudarnos —terminó de decir Ichijou evitando la mirada azul.

Shiki abrió los ojos como platos, una cosa era poner sus esperanzas en Lord Aido cuyo poder y manejo de sus relaciones políticas era intachable, pero de eso a confiar en Hanabusa había un abismo enorme, era mejor idea ir a pedirle de rodillas a Asato Ichijou que perdonara a Kaname.

—Eso es ridículo —le espetó Senri sin meditarlo.

—Si le explico a Hanabusa la situación, entonces intercederá por nosotros con su padre. No aseguro que todo salga bien, pero le dará a Kaname una oportunidad… Lord Aido… Lord Aido le protegerá.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —inquirió Shiki.

—Ningún noble dejará escapar la oportunidad de tener un sangrepura bajo su custodia —habló con pesadumbre el rubio.

Básicamente, el plan consistía en que Kaname pasara del poder de un noble, al de otro.

•••

Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, sopló con fuerza sobre el pastel, odiaba cuando las cosas no salían conforme él quería.

—Iba a salir en televisión de nuevo —se quejó.

Cain rodó los ojos, Ruka bebió su té sentada en el sillón que estaba detrás de la mesa en donde Hanabusa se quejaba una vez más, por no haber podido escaquearse de una fiesta.

—Ya has escuchado a tu padre, es peligroso salir. Hay nobles y cazadores de caza, todos están buscando a ese sangrepura —dijo Akatsuki sin moverse de la ventana.

Su primo volvió a tomar postura, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. La verdadera razón por la que todos estaban encerrados era otra, una mucho más incómoda para los tres, aunque se consolaban diciendo que no tenían ganas de salir a la frivolidad de la fiesta en donde debutaba la hija de Lord Mamoru. Se mentían diciendo serían obligados a bailar con varios jóvenes o jovencitas, deberían entablar conversaciones sin sentido con vampiros de su edad, medirían rango social, poder económico, nobleza de su sangre, si pasaban la prueba entonces se añadiría ese nombre a la lista de pretendientes y el día de hoy ninguno de los tres tenía el ánimo para pasar por eso.

Era más incómodo aceptar la realidad y admitir que no querían que a sus padres les diera un ataque de euforia y anunciaran _el compromiso_ de manera oficial.

—Uhm, un Kuran —murmuró—. Hijo de Haruka-sama y Juri-sama, no es raro que lo hayan escondido.

Ruka le lanzó una mirada elocuente al pelirrojo.

—Las paredes oyen, Hanabusa. —El rubio movió los ojos de un lado al otro al mismo tiempo que torcía los labios. No estaban en _Claro de Luna_ para sentirse seguros, gente cercana al Consejo se paseaba por los pasillos de la casa solariega de los Mamoru. Criticar demasiado al Consejo de Mayores en ese momento no era lo que le convenía, sus familias ya tenían problemas por no estar muy apegadas al órgano regente.

—Bien, hablemos de la toxicidad producida por la desintegración alfa, suponiendo que tenemos… —comenzó a parlotear el aludido.

—Suficiente, no voy a aguantar otra de tus charlas sobre… sabrá el Ancestro que nos intentes decir, no tenemos un título en química —protestó Ruka dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa. Cain asintió con la cabeza, aunque él sabía que escucharía más tarde a su primo hablar sobre esa toxicidad, y como de costumbre intentaría seguirle el ritmo, hasta que se diera por vencido para sólo dejarle hablar y contestar un par de "_ahh"_ oportunos.

—La toxicidad por la desintegración alfa surge cuando… —La joven intentó detenerlo, pero el pelirrojo le indicó que era mejor dejarlo seguir hablando—. Se desintegra radiactivamente un núcleo atómico que emite una partícula alfa y se transforma en un núcleo con cuatro unidades menos de número másico y dos unidades menos del número atómico anterior. Estoy hablando de física nuclear, no de química —protestó el joven como si el tema, fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Genial, gracias por la aclaración. —El sarcasmo impregnado en las palabras de la noble molestaron a su primo.

—Bien, tengo otro tema —contraatacó y enseguida exclamó con mímica—: ¿viste el horrendo color azul del vestido de Madame Arakawa? ¿Cómo se atreve a combinarlo con ese lazo anaranjado?

Ruka puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un zopenco —exclamó enfadada con Hanabusa, no sólo la trataba de banal, sino de tonta también—, además para tu información, era ultramarino el vestido y durazno era el color del lazo.

—Durazno no es un color, es una fruta. El color…

—¡Suficiente! —estalló la chica—. No tengo idea de cómo quieren comprometerme contigo, obviamente te sacaré los ojos antes de que lo anuncien.

—Eso no es propio de una dama —respondió Aido, incómodo con el tema—. Mi cara no merece ser dañada. —Se miró las manos, antes de volver a esconder su cabeza entre los brazos, recargándose en la mesa.

No habían querido tocar el tema desde que se los habían anunciado hacía unas semanas atrás, era demasiado incómodo para todos. Habían crecido juntos, no se les veía en ningún sitio sin la compañía de los otros dos, era familiares, los únicos niños de sangre noble relacionada a los Aido. De alguna manera, se hacían a la idea de que siempre estarían juntos… sólo que no habían pensando en _que TAN juntos._ Evidentemente no se habían tomado el tiempo para pensar en qué sería de ellos al crecer, al menos no en ese sentido. Hanabusa estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en sus números, pruebas, teorías y leyes para preocuparse por cosas tan terrenales como el matrimonio, ni siquiera prestaba mucha atención a las chicas, se dedicaba a llenar su ego escuchando lo guapo que era o lo inteligente que era de la boca de ellas, pero jamás se interesaba seriamente por algo más que escuchar sus cumplidos. Ruka aunque sentía la presión de ser la buena esposa de su noble esposo, jamás había prestado demasiada atención a esas presiones, pasaba todo el tiempo entre sus dos primos que actuaban como muro de contención para cualquier pretendiente, y luego estaba Akatsuki quien… uhm, estaba ahí para cuando cualquiera de los dos se metiera en líos, usualmente lo ocupaba más Hanabusa.

Quizá no fuera tanto dilema si Hanabusa no tuviera consciencia de los sentimientos que Akatsuki tenía por Ruka, y si Ruka no fuera… Ruka. Eran nobles, el matrimonio no se hacía por amor ni por simpatía, se casaban para tener alianzas políticas o beneficios económicos. Esa idea la tenían metida en la cabeza desde que les dieron _la plática._ Al ser Hanabusa el heredero absoluto de Lord Aido, las expectativas de su matrimonio sólo podían apuntar a alguien de igual poder político y económico, cosa que sólo podría ser posible si Ichijou tuviera una nieta o si existía alguna joven heredera cuyos padres estuvieran dentro del Consejo de Mayores, sin embargo, su padre no quería tener relaciones con esas familias, aunque desde el punto de vista de las hermanas de Hanabusa existían algunas herederas menores que podrían cumplir las expectativas, lamentablemente para su madre era poco el poder que ostentaban esas familias, no daría su hijo a cualquiera. La única opción razonable era dejar el poder dentro de la familia, Ruka cumplía el requisito, además ya estaba acostumbrada al carácter voluble del siguiente líder.

Entonces de nuevo, el problema no eran los beneficios que existían al concretar ese matrimonio. Los dos sabían cómo se jugaba el asunto del matrimonio, las mujeres eran elementos a la venta del mejor postor, los hombres eran el anzuelo para nuevas alianzas. Ninguno de los dos podría ir en contra de los deseos de su familia, habían sido criados para poner en alto el nombre de su linaje. Los nobles no sueñan con las historias del amor eterno, viven para la gloria de su estirpe y eso requiere sacrificios. Un esposo atento, amable, que cumpla caprichos de tanto en tanto y no obligue a la mujer a tener más de un hijo varón, es lo suficientemente romántico para decir que le ama. Una esposa que no pregunte por la hora a la que llegue a casa y no lo fastidie con el gasto, las vacaciones o los niños, es una buena esposa.

—Yo no quiero ese compromiso —dijo el rubio—, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Serían infelices los tres porque Hanabusa no quería a Ruka de esa manera, ella era su prima, su amiga, no lograba visualizarla como _su mujer_. Le daba escalofríos de sólo de pensar en el asunto de _los niños_, le daban una ganas enormes de gritar _eeeww_. Ruka… Hanabusa no sabía qué diantres pasaba por la cabeza de las mujeres, pero seguro guardaba sentimientos por Akatsuki, lo sabía porque se le iluminaba el mundo cuando Cain le decía _te ves bonita_, aunque fuera el mismo cumplido que le hacía desde que eran niños y ella siempre le servía primero el té a Cain, luego se acordaba de él, si es que se acordaba. Y Akatsuki… ah, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde… siempre, le había visto cuidar de su prima como si fuera lo más preciado de este mundo cada día de su vida. Su primo lo odiaría, Akatsuki lo odiaría si se casaba con Ruka, no se lo diría de frente e incluso nunca se lo demostraría, pero en su mirada, en el fondo del corazón lo haría y se odiaría más a sí mismo por no haber hecho nada al respecto. Hanabusa se odiaría a sí mismo por dejar que los adultos arruinaran los lazos entre ellos tres y Ruka… Ruka odiaría a todo el mundo por hacerla tan infeliz.

—No te gastes demasiado el cerebro, los genios deben usar su mente en cosas más productivas.

Lo sabían, no tenían ninguna forma de impedir la unión entre ambos, no existía un solo argumento razonable para detener la decisión tomada por sus padres. Los tres estaban en las manos de los adultos, ellos harían _lo mejor_ para los jóvenes, aunque en este momento ninguno de los tres lo apreciara.

•••

Al cerrar la puerta creyó haber dejado la tormenta atrás, el invierno ese año parecía estar dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que saliera de casa. Se apuró a quitarse las botas húmedas por el largo recorrido que había hecho a pie en la nieve, luego procedió a dejar la gabardina en el perchero. La casa olía a encerrado y frío. Sobre la madera el rastro de agua se perdía hacia la sala, evadió la nieve al caminar. El sonido de una botella siendo destapada llamó su atención.

Kaito estaba sentado en el sillón para uno, el líquido ámbar resbaló del recipiente al old fashioned con presteza haciendo poco ruido al verterse, se sirvió poco más de un cuarto del vaso, el cazador tapó la botella y el sonido reverberó en las paredes. Dejó el licor en la mesa de centro antes de tomar el vaso.

Las bebidas alcohólicas no eran del agrado de Zero, la sensación ardiente que dejaban en la lengua y la garganta le disgustaba. Su compañero se bebió el contenido de un solo trago, su cuerpo se estremeció sintiendo el calor expandirse de su garganta al resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres? —le invitó alzando el vaso en su dirección—. Es de una buena cosecha de Dublín, muy suave.

Negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera le era apetecible el vino tinto, no creía congeniar con el whiskey. Kaito se encogió de hombros antes de dejar el old fashioned en la mesa, sin embargo, Zero todavía podía sentirle temblar por la baja temperatura.

—¿No tienes frío? —le cuestionó mientras se encorvaba para guardar más calor debajo de la gruesa chamarra que portaba—. Olvidaste dejar la calefacción encendida, esto parece un iglú.

Lo había olvidado, el último en salir era quien debía ocuparse de esas cosas, pero había salido a toda prisa en su loca cacería por el sangrepura.

—Lo siento —contestó Kiryuu inmóvil desde su lugar—, la próxima vez, aunque lleve mucha prisa lo recordaré. —El joven de cabello castaño alzó una ceja—. ¿Por qué volviste?

La otra ceja del cazador se alzó.

—Yo debería preguntar eso —terció Takamiya—, creí que estarías detrás de esa bestia hasta haberla exterminado. —Ese en realidad era el plan que había ideado Zero—. Pero estás aquí… ¿por qué?

Kaito volvió a agarrar la botella para servirse otra copa, su cuerpo aún temblaba de frío, en tanto que Kiryuu se encogía de hombros. Zero se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se fue a sentar en el sillón que estaba enfrente de su compañero. El frío de la nieve derretida en la madera penetró sus calcetines húmedos por la larga caminata, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, debía cambiarse de ropa o se enfriaría. Era casi imposible para un vampiro pillar un resfriado, sin embargo la suerte de Zero era tal, que no estaba por demás prevenir esas situaciones.

—No sabía en donde más buscarlo, la tormenta es muy fuerte, pensé que no sería mala idea… esperar un poco a que se calme el clima.

Esperaba que la excusa no sonara muy estúpida, al menos podría creerle lo de la tormenta. Se quitó los calcetines sintiendo el frío en sus entumecidos dedos, le dolió flexionarlos. Una ducha caliente, eso era lo mejor, después tonkotsu ramen y algo bueno para beber.

—Ajá. —Kaito no se había creído lo que él le había contado, pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a ir más a fondo, eso tranquilizaba el joven de ojos lilas lo suficiente para planear la manera de plantearle la situación real sin… decirle la verdad. Eso iba a ser complicado—. Zero ¿qué te sucede? —le preguntó mientras volvía a dejar el vaso de whiskey vació sobre la mesa.

—Nada —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Nada? —replicó haciendo un gesto de incredulidad—. Regresas aquí, aunque hay una orden expresa de asesinar a un sangrepura, algo por lo que has estado esperando mucho tiempo, no pareces estar molesto por no haber encontrado alguna pista de esa bestia, estás más callado de lo normal y ¿vienes a hacerme striptease?

Que él estaba tratando de hacer ¡¿Qué? Interrogó a su compañero con la mirada para recibir un señalamiento hacia su persona con el dedo. Se encontró a sí mismo con media parte del tronco sin ropa, bueno… él estaba tratando de quitarse el suéter, sólo el suéter, no todo a la vez. Perplejo, escondió su desconcierto tras el suéter ahora atorado en su cabeza o que él había atorado en la cabeza en realidad. Él no intentaba hacer nada, uhm, sólo…

—Sólo quería estar más… —La mirada de Takamiya le indicaba que dijera lo que dijera, sonaría ilógico— caliente, err… cómodo, sí cómodo —se corrigió dándose cuenta de su error. Kaito alzó una ceja mientras una sonrisa burlesca se estampaba en su rostro. Lo que Zero quería decir es que iba a quitarse la ropa para tomar una ducha y así estar más caliente, sin ninguna doble intención o interés.

—Y yo creí que tal vez el whiskey estaba demasiado fuerte —dijo observando la botella en su mano—, parece ser que no —la suave risa en el tono de su voz, obligó al de cabello claro a bajar la mirada azorado por sus inocentes palabras—. Es mejor idea que el whiskey para el frío.

Al acercarse a Zero, Takamiya dejó la botella en la mesa de centro.

Su tacto era gélido, sus labios amargos, su cabello olía a viento salado, barro húmedo, paja vieja y cemento. El viajero distante. Los dedos de Kiryuu aprensaron la chamarra de lana húmeda, se separó un poco de los labios de Kaito para respirar profundamente, el aliento alcohólico inundó su garganta, ascendiendo por la nariz y golpeando su cerebro, mareándolo. Seco, el sabor seco y suave de la cebada se diluía en su cuerpo.

Su abdomen se contrae por el escalofrío, las manos heladas recorriendo los músculos del tronco le hacen estremecerse, abre los labios para jalar el aire que se le escapaba. Entrecierra los ojos mientras siente la lengua de su compañero explorar la sensibilidad de su cuello tatuado, chupándole aquí, mordiéndole allá y él sólo puede apretar los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que se muerde los labios para no gemir. El aliento caliente del cazador sobre el pezón izquierdo le hace retorcerse en el sillón, la saliva humedeciendo la zona le obliga a apretar los dedos del pie a manera de reflejo y luego Kaito sopla despacio, le hace sentir un poderoso escalofrío, su cuerpo responde extendiendo sus piernas y agarrándose de los brazos del sillón, la habitación ahora sí le parece helada. El cristal resuena, la tormenta afuera debía seguir cayendo.

La nieve acumulándose, un chico sentado observando la nada, una pistola reflejando la luz de las farolas de una plaza solitaria. Había venido a casa a aclarar sus ideas, intentar averiguar que debía hacer con lo que había visto, afuera existía un mundo en movimiento, no esperaría a que él terminara de acomodar sus prioridades.

—Espera —murmura tratando de recuperar el aliento y tomando a Kaito por los hombros ¿a dónde había ido su chamarra?—, yo… hay algo que…

—Ya sé que no eres virgen, Zero —se mofa el cazador. El aludido baja la cabeza tratando de no sonrojarse por el comentario, huele a whiskey, parecía que su camarada exudaba alcohol.

—No es eso —tartamudea.

Takamiya suspira.

—Ya lo sé, sería bizarro que lo dijeras —exclama haciéndole sentir con su tono de voz que estaba diciendo tonterías—. Sólo trataba de… no importa.

Zero alzó la mirada, Kaito le esperaba expectante, no le apuraba, no se burlaba de él, tampoco le recriminaba, sencillamente esperaba, siempre le daba su tiempo y espacio.

—¿Qué te está rondando aquí adentro? —Las manos de Kaito tocaban su cabello enredándose en sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué hay aquí que te molesta? —Sus labios recorriendo su piel desde la oreja hasta su mentón lo sacaban del contexto.

—Espera —volvió a pedir, deteniendo con sus manos cualquiera avance de su camarada por placentero que fuera—, espera, hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

El cazador se separó de él, Zero pudo respirar tranquilo por unos segundos pero ¿qué le diría ahora? ¿Cómo le plantearía la situación? Para empezar ¿qué debería decirle? Ni siquiera él tenía idea de los planes de Kaien ¿Era justo pedirle confianza ciega? Todo el recorrido hasta casa lo había pasado pensando en la situación, se había planteado varias ideas, había ideado un plan para saber las respuestas que necesitaba, pero ahora que lo tenía delante de sí, no sabía ni siquiera lo que debía pedirle. Dudas, las dudas se le enredaban en sus piernas ascendiendo por sus muslos, apoderándose de su pecho, sofocándolo.

—Dilo —dijo con un tono amable el de cabello castaño—, sea lo que sea, dilo, como puedas.

¿Por qué se sentía como un chiquillo perdido? Estaba en casa, estaba en donde tenía paz ¿por qué esa intranquilidad? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de contarle sobre Kuran?

Suspiró, tiempo, necesitaba tiempo para poder plantear la situación de manera que no rompiera su promesa de no decirle nada a Kaito sobre el sangrepura. Sin embargo, las uñas de él acariciando su corto cabello de la nuca no le dejaban asentar su decisión.

—Espera —suplicó levantándose del sillón, deshaciéndose de las manos de Takamiya que estaban sobre su cuello. Lo rodeó por la izquierda evitando mirarle a los ojos, mirando la pared de lado contrario, requería de un cambio de ambiente. Una vez más el fuerte aroma del whiskey atestó sus sentidos.

—Bien, ahora sí me tienes preocupado ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó su compañero mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se cruzaba de brazos.

Se giró para obsérvale, ahora sí debía decirle algo o no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que confesara todo.

—Me encontré con Yagari… —contestó finalmente Kiryuu.

—¡Ahm! —exclamó, el cazador ya estaba haciendo elucubraciones. Sabía que el maestro de Zero no le tenía mucha estima, sabía que desaprobaba su relación— ¿y?

De nuevo se encogió de hombros el joven de ojos lilas.

—Es sólo que hablamos un poco y… —comentó al tiempo que se sentaba al filo de la mesa de centro.

—Te dijo algo sobre nosotros. —Zero negó con la cabeza—. Ajá, bueno no me importa. —Kaito se levantó del sillón—. Realmente no importa lo que él piense de de esto.

No tuvo tiempo para replicar, la fuerza de su beso lo lastimaba, raspaba y quemaba, como el licor barato. Demandaba hasta el último halo de su aliento, de su pensamiento, de su ser, lo sofocaba hasta el punto de asfixiarlo. Respiró por la boca, sintiendo el fuerte sabor del whiskey en la garganta, desagradable y sin embargo, aunque el aroma del alcohol impregnaba las caricias y mimos de su compañero, no podía negarse a beberlo.

—Él preguntó por cómo estabas —intentó romper la cadena que lo confundía.

Kaito rió con esa risa en la que se exhala aire, esa que es incrédula y absurda. Sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en el color amatista, pidiéndole dejar de ser tan bueno, condescendiente, así como mal mentiroso. Volvió a acercarse a Zero, quien está vez se hizo hacia atrás.

—Es en serio, no miento —proclamó con firmeza, o eso creía Kiryuu.

—No tienes que decir cosas falsas. —Los labios del menor se abrieron para protestar, pero su cuerpo se preocupó más al sentir la rodilla del cazador veterano entre sus piernas. El joven se recorrió sobre la mesa, casi montándose en ella.

—¡Agh! —profirió, al tiempo que el cristal se restregaba sobre la madera. Zero levantó una mano, estaba empapada de alcohol, con la otra agarró la botella por el culo.

Kaito se limitó a reír al verlo en semejante estado. Las cejas claras se juntaron en la frente casi como si quisieran darse un beso.

—No es gracioso —se quejó mientras jalaba la botella—, ¡Buaj! —No se había dado cuenta que el recipiente no tenía el tapón puesto. Genial, sencillamente, genial, ahora estaba lleno de whiskey, con lo mucho que le agradaba el olor.

Ahí estaba Zero con las piernas semi-abiertas, el pantalón a media cadera con la cremallera abajo, el trasero sobre un charco de whiskey irlandés que se chorreaba hacia el suelo, todos los demás atributos al desnudo y el frío erizándole la piel. Sensualmente inocente, enredado en sus propios demonios. Irresistible, a los ojos de Kaito era imposible no tomarlo en ese estado, no sabía que se estaba cociendo en su cabeza, ni que lo traía fuera de este mundo, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

—Está bien —le susurró con esa voz grave y suave que a veces poseía Takamiya—, realmente está bien.

El gesto huraño no había desaparecido de su rostro, se intentó levantar para salir de este desastre pero dos manos lo volvieron a sentar, una vez más trató de alzar la voz y una vez más fue acallado con besos querellantes. Las manos de Kaito le obligaron a alzar las suyas por encima de la cabeza, no escuchó el cristal romperse pues estaba más preocupado al encontrarse de pronto con la espalda sobre la mesa, mojándose con el resto del whiskey que se había derramado en el mueble.

_Está bien_, recordó las palabras cálidas de Kaito. Palabras, siempre palabras tocándole el alma, haciéndole cerrar los ojos para decirse que su significado era verdadero, porque se sentía bien, porque quería estar bien, porque Kaito le decía que estaba bien.

Frases coherentes navegando por su piel, encendiendo sus emociones, manoseando su sensibilidad; comas que cosquilleaban sobre sus hombros, sobre sus costillas; puntos erógenos dándole fin a discursos sobre su condición sobrenatural; espacios entre letra y letra que se arrastraban por sus muslos; punto y coma le besuqueaban rincones que le avergonzaban; dos puntos enmarcaban, acentuaban y abrían… era mejor no decirlo.

Todo se inscribía en él, guardando la calidez de quien con sus dedos le dedicaba bella poesía, le daba igual si la métrica era la correcta o si la ortografía era buena, incluso de vez en cuando los tachones hechos con los labios en la piel sobre los errores de escritura, se sentían bien. Lo malo es que los fisgones alzaban la ceja de mala gana al leer el nombre del autor; éste se reía del escándalo impreso en los ojos de los puritanos. Zero prefería ser hoja de un anónimo.

Era sencillo para Takamiya abrir el libro en el capítulo exacto, pasar sus dedos sobre las líneas correctas para elevar la temperatura, descubrir el subtexto de cada gesto y meter mano para crear el espacio de nuevos diálogos. Luego con la pluma inscribía sobre el papel presionándolo y dejándolo de presionar, también sacudía el instrumento de tanto en tanto, hasta que al final la tinta se corría.

Toda esa escritura metafórica le parecía bella, aunque no entendiera lo que quería decir, aunque entre más intentara encontrarle un sustento real, más se perdía. Le daba igual, pues con significado o sin él, sonaban encantadoras sus palabras.

Abrió los ojos con pesadumbre aunque de inmediato sus sentidos se agudizaron, era de noche, lo sabía aunque las cortinas estuvieran cerradas, el poder de la oscuridad corría por sus venas. Kaito estaba en la cocina, buscando algo en el refrigerador. Kiryuu se levantó, creía que le dolía la cabeza o al menos algún malestar similar tenía. El cuarto apestaba a alcohol, sudor, saliva, ropa sucia, sábanas sudadas y aire encerrado, debía hacer el aseo antes de pensar en pasar la noche en esa habitación, pero primero se daría un baño, sentía todo el cuerpo pegajoso, además le picaba el cabello que tenía tieso ¿cómo había permitido semejante desastre?

El teléfono sonó, se enredó una de las sábanas en la cintura, sólo podía ser una llamada urgente de la Asociación, nadie más les podía marcar. Fue hasta la sala pero Kaito ya había contestado, se había llevado el inalámbrico a la cocina. La casa olía a whiskey, tendría que lavar el piso, limpiar la mesa de centro ¿en qué estaban pensando cuando se les ocurrió dejar que el alcohol se derramara por donde quisiera?

—Uhm, ¿en dónde viste a Yagari? —preguntó su compañero quien salía de la cocina con el teléfono en una mano y en la otra tenía un cup noodles humeante.

—En la estación de trenes del sudoeste —respondió, evidentemente no le podía decir que lo había visto en la casa de Kaien, eso suscitaría una serie de preguntas incómodas, además, la estación del sudoeste no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Cross—. ¿Qué sucede? —No le había gustado la manera en la que el cazador de mayor edad había fruncido el ceño.

—Lo están buscando, debería estar al norte de Aeglos. ¿Te dijo porqué estaba en la estación?

—No —se apresuró a negar Zero—, sólo nos vimos por unos cuantos minutos. —Eso no era del todo una mentira—. ¿Por qué lo está buscando la Asociación? El Presidente prefiere tenerlo lo más alejado posible de la central.

—El sangrepura loco acaba de atacar una ciudad al norte de Aeglos —manifestó con tranquilidad—, Yagari debería haber estado ahí, inclusive pudo haberlo asesinado…

—¡¿Qué? —casi gritó Zero.

—No le hubiera dando tiempo al sangrepura de hacer toda esa masacre, seguro que de un par de tiros lo mata —le aclaró Kaito.

—Eso ya lo sé —replicó Kiryuu—, me refería a lo del sangrepura ¡¿qué hizo qué?

—Mató a una familia entera, una pareja con tres niños, bastante brutal por lo que comentan. Algunos nobles estaban tratando de arreglar una simple detención para sangrepura una vez que lo encontraran, y no la muerte. Lo que acaba de hacer, ha terminado con su única esperanza.

—Espera… ¿estás diciendo que en Aeglos, el sangrepura asesinó brutalmente a una familia esta noche? —insistió Zero, estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas. La casa de Cross se encontraba a unas cuantas horas de la estación del sudoeste, el tren era la vía más rápida para viajar de continente a continente, asumiendo que Kuran fuera el asesino, le hubiese tomado por lo menos tres días de viaje.

—Sí, unos cazadores novatos le vieron cometer esas fechorías, miembros volando, sangre en las paredes… todo un festín macabro.

¡Es una mentira! Quiso gritar el chico de ojos lilas. En la remota posibilidad de que Kuran se hubiera escapado de Kaien y Yagari, no podía imaginarlo cometiendo ese tipo de fechorías, él era demasiado… pasivo. Sus movimientos eran lánguidos, perezosos, como si quisiera que cada uno de ellos durara una eternidad.

—¿Cómo sabían los novatos que era el sangrepura que buscamos? —le cuestionó Kiryuu a su compañero. —Kaito frunció el ceño—. Quiero decir —se aclaró la garganta Zero— ¿Cómo saben que es el sangrepura loco y no uno que se estaba haciendo pasar por él?

—¿Por qué alguien querría hacer semejante locura? —profirió Takamiya—, No sé, cómo determinaron que era el sangrepura, pero el Presidente ha ordenado que nos reunamos en equipos para ir a cazarlo.

¿Reunirse en equipo? ¿Estaba el presidente hablando en serio? ¿Estaban preparando grupos de caza sólo para ir en busca de Kuran Kaname? No podía terminar de creérselo, ¿cómo era posible que la sociedad armara tanto revuelo por un simple adolescente, que tenía la pinta de apenas saber cómo cruzar la calle? Definitivamente algo truculento se escondía detrás de tan peculiar sangrepura, Cross y Yagari estaban jugando con fuego.

—A mí me parece extraño —murmuró Zero mientras Kaito comía sus fideos—, aparece un sangrepura joven, descendiente de los Kuran y nos dicen que está loco, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de ello? Hay un ataque que fue visto por novatos ¿cómo saben ellos que no fueron engañados por otro sangrepura? Ahora todos los cazadores deben darle caza, pero ¿por qué?

_Dígame, Señor Cazador, usted que lo juzga todo con rectitud ¿cuál es la ofensa que le he hecho?_ Las palabras del vampiro le golpearon la mente con fuerza, sus ojos borgoña le cuestionaban con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué cazarlo? —repitió Takamiya asombrado, como si su compañero acabara de decirle que le había hecho amistad con un sangrepura—. ¿Qué te sucede? —Zero se encogió de hombros—. Algo raro tienes el día de hoy —sentenció—. En cuando a tu pregunta, no me interesa —Kiryuu le observó de soslayo—, claro que es extraña su aparición. Imagino que Rido Kuran sólo quiere deshacerse del cachorro que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo; tal vez a petición del Consejo… y ahora que tiene una oportunidad para deshacerse de él, sin duda la aprovechará, así dejará de tener una competencia para el trono.

»No es extraño que todo el mundo quiera darle caza, considerando lo inestable que es, aunado al hecho de que puede acceder al trono, yo no me arriesgaría a dejarle volver a casa, seguro se come al tío. —Dicho esto se llevó a la boca varios fideos.

Claro, el joven sangrepura se había convertido en una molestia para Rido desde que se había escapado, algo siniestro ocultaban esos dos, cualquiera podía adivinarlo. Sin embargo, Kuran Kaname no parecía del tipo de vampiro que destazara a sus víctimas a sangre fría, tampoco iría en contra de su tío, parecía tenerle una gran aprecio.

—¿Intentas decir que no deberíamos cazarlo, porque es una víctima? —Kaito se rió—. Se te subió el whiskey a la cabeza —Zero desvió la mirada intentando olvidar ese tema—, quiero decir que el sangrepura loco no es una verdadera amenaza, aunque lo que hizo con la familia demuestra que es un terrorista en potencia. En cualquier caso ¿desde cuándo les tienes clemencia, Zero? Lo quieren muerto, el motivo es lo de menos, deshacerse de ellos es lo único importante.

Asintió con la cabeza aunque por dentro no estaba seguro de lo que debía contestar. Era verdad que buscaba la manera de asesinar a los sangrepura, sin embargo, lo que Asato Ichijou planeaba hacer era mucho más aterrador, si para evitar una catástrofe tendría que jugar con la nueva adquisición de Cross por un rato, era un precio que podía pagar.

—Pero… ¿deberíamos obedecer a los vampiros sólo porque sí?

Kaito frunció el ceño, parpadeó antes de dejar de comer.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Zero movió los labios.

—Pues… ellos dicen: maten a éste y nosotros vamos a hacerlo ¿cuál es la razón? No la sabemos, pero lo hacemos —comentó el joven cazador.

El chico de cabellos castaños deambuló por la sala.

—Cazamos de acuerdo a la lista, Zero. No es lo mismo matar a un sangrepura que a un nivel E o algún noble. Las razones no son importantes, acabar con todos ellos es nuestra prioridad. Si entre ellos tratan de matarse no es de nuestra incumbencia, algún día caerán en sus propias redes, entonces podremos matarles. Sólo debes sospechar un poco, encontrar evidencia concreta y asestar el golpe, ese es el poder que nos ha dado el presidente.

La situación no era tan fácil como Kaito la planteaba, al menos Kiryuu no podía verla desde ese punto de vista. Los cazadores estaban siendo manipulados, creían estar trabajando para proteger a la humanidad, cuando en realidad trabajaban para Asato Ichijou.

—Pero no todos opinan lo mismo que nosotros —rebatió Zero.

—¿Y? nadie ama a los vampiros, matamos a aquellos que podemos bajo las leyes que nos amparan. Nadie se posicionaría de su lado… ¿estás hablando de los cazadores que buscan alargar su vida? —Bueno, el muchacho de ojos lilas, no sabía que buscaban los cazadores que se aliaban con los vampiros, pero para el caso se dejaban seducir por la longevidad de la noche, así que asintió con la cabeza—. Mmm… Rido Kuran es el tipo de vampiro que se involucraría con eso. ¿Quieres decir que Kuran está manejando a Ichijou? Quizás ambos están en esto, pero ¿qué cazadores estarían involucrados? Un sangrepura loco, que no está loco; un ataque que no fue perpetrado por el autor que anuncian; cazadores que no quieren cazar a los vampiros. ¿Por qué huiría de casa? ¿Qué le hizo salir de su celda? ¿Qué desean encubrir? Ahora veo porqué tienen tanta desesperación por encontrarlo —parloteó Kaito más para sí mismo que para su compañero—. Sin embargo, ¿cómo estás seguro que él no está loco, Zero?

No estaba del todo seguro, después de todo, Kuran Kaname actuaba raro aunque no lo hacía de forma violenta.

—¿Por qué no asesinó en el primer pueblo por el que pasó?

—¿Me estás preguntando por qué un loco no asesina en el primer pueblo que pasa, pero sí en el tercero? —soltó Takamiya desconcertado—. ¡No lo sé! Tal vez no estaba tan aburrido. Eso no prueba nada, bueno… sólo que se debe a sus caprichos y ya. Recuerda que los asesinos tienen un tiempo de enfriamiento, en ese tiempo llevan una máscara de tranquilidad, hasta que algo saca a flote, una vez más, su verdadera naturaleza. Algo hizo la gente de Aeglos que sacó a relucir la naturaleza del sangrepura.

Por la cara que tenía Zero, Kaito sabía que no estaba conforme con su explicación, había algo que no le estaba diciendo, lo sabía, jamás había hecho tantos cuestionamientos a la hora de ir de caza por algún vampiro. ¿Qué lo estaba deteniendo?

—Es una buena teoría, pero no tengo más tiempo para especular, tampoco serviría de mucho —sentenció el cazador veterano. Kiryuu frunció el ceño—. Maebara me ha dicho que debo unirme a su grupo, iremos al noreste en busca del sangrepura, no tenemos tiempo que perder, tal vez si me encuentro con el sangrepura le haga un par de preguntas antes de matarlo.

—¿Y si es el único testigo de las fechorías de Rido? —le interrumpió Zero.

—Llevaré una grabadora, tendremos una prueba fehaciente, luego lo mataría —sentenció—. El proceso legal para enjuiciar a su tío llevaría mucho tiempo, lo cual le daría tiempo de que escapara. Y lo más probable es que de alguna manera encuentren víctima al sangrepura loco, así lo pondrían en libertad. Si tengo la información, lo mato y luego mato a su tío, serán dos sangrepuras menos en este mundo.

Zero dudaba que a quien estuvieran cazando fuera a Kaname, él estaba custodiado por Cross y Yagari. Aunque Kaito lograra atrapar al verdadero asesino de la familia del norte, pudiera sacarle la verdad y después lo matara, no sobreviviría para el siguiente paso. Cazar en grupo significaba que irían en grupos de seis, los integrantes normalmente eran designados al azar. Claro que, alguien del rango de él, probablemente tuviera derecho a decidir los integrantes de su grupo, aun así ¿qué garantías existía de que uno de su grupo no fuera un traidor? Al matar al asesino, todos bajarían la guardia y…

—Iré…

—No, tú no puedes ir detrás del vampiro loco, esa fue la orden de la Asociación —anunció. Zero no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle—. Deben temer la influencia que el sangrepura pueda tener sobre ti. —El silencio se hizo sobre la habitación, afuera ya no había tormenta—. Bueno, las palabras que usó Maebara fueron: Kiryuu sigue sin tener permiso de ir de caza, no debe involucrarse en esto. Maldito idiota, sé que lo estaba disfrutando. En general no es tan mal chico, pero no le agradas para nada, ¿Zero?

—Ellos no quieren que me involucre con el sangrepura —repitió lentamente. Primero lo envían esperando que se mataran mutuamente, luego lo quieren lejos ¿qué sería lo siguiente?

—Bueno… ellos nunca dijeron que no podías salir de casa, si te lo encuentras por casualidad ¿tendrías que defenderte, no? —comentó Kaito como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Sonrió, mientras toda la burocracia de la Asociación se estaba comiendo hasta la corbata esperando encontrar a Kuran Kaname, Zero iría a buscar la basura que habían estado tirando desde las sombras, para cuando se volvieran a preocupar por él, tendría algo con que regresarles toda la mierda que habían estado esparciendo. Kaito no ayudaría a Kaname ni aunque de eso dependiera su vida, pero reconocía que existía algo extraño en todos los eventos recientemente acontecidos. Por el momento, sólo tenía un camino que podía recorrer.

—No confíes en ninguno de tus compañeros de viaje —era lo único que Zero podía decirle.

Kaito le sonrió con sorna.

—¿Cuándo he confiado en alguien?

•••

Jugueteó con la copa de vino en su mano. Las parejas danzaban sobre la pista al ritmo de Bizet. Carmen Prelude era una pieza inapropiada para esa noche, a la familia Urasawa parecía no importarle ese hecho, después de todo, sus vínculos con los nobles era por un parentesco lejano y si se seguían codeando con la nobleza, se debía a su magnífica producción de vino. Hechos como que un sangrepura demente andaba suelto, realmente no les afectaba. Masao Urasawa, el líder de esa casa, se dedicaba por entero al perfeccionamiento del vino, no le interesaba la política, el dinero o la posición social, aunque su hija no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso y por ello siempre intentaba atrapar a algún noble de poca monta.

No tenía idea de cómo había terminado siendo arrastrada hasta esa fiesta, los Touya no eran nobles de renombre, sin embargo, guardaban mejor estatus que los Urasawa. La chica suspiró, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con los primos de la familia Aidou, pero al parecer el berrinche de Hanabusa todavía no había acabado.

Se sentó en la silla de hierro y dejó la copa en la mesa, la familia debía tomar una copa de vino en esa mesa a la media noche, la vista que tenía hacia el jardín era hermosa. Un sonido metálico sonó a sus espaldas, giró la cabeza para encontrar al causante. La cazadora se estaba acomodando las correas que sostenía la ballesta de su espalda, las flechas brillaban sobre la correa que atravesada en su pecho. Sus fríos ojos castaños la escudriñaron, como si de pronto Rima se fuera a convertirse en un nivel E y la fuera a atacar. La vampira estaba aburrida, pero no iba a ser tan tonta como para atacar a una cazadora. Aunque le hubiese gustado decirle que su corte de cabello era bonito; era moderno y aunque fuera muy corto, no daba la apariencia de ser un hombre.

—Rima, te están esperando —su madre la regañaba con una mano en la cadera. Ella quería que bailara con el hijo de los Mihara, el chico no le caía mal, tenía la decencia de no atosigarla, pero no deseaba entablar ninguna especie de relación con él—. No debes hacer esperar a los hombres, al menos no demasiado tiempo, creerán que no tienes interés. —Y la chica no lo tenía.

Se levantó de la mesa, un segundo cazador apareció en el lugar, debían estar nerviosos por el sangrepura, ¿acaso esperaban que se apareciera en un baile de tan poca presencia social? Ni siquiera saldría en el periódico local.

—Podrías haber escogido un mejor lugar para holgazanear —le regañó al cruzarse con el cazador quien entrecerró los ojos al verlas—, aquí hay un pésimo ambiente.

El cazador alzó la nariz y su madre apretó el abanico que portaba en la mano.

—No tenían porqué venir, no es una gran reunión y aquí no hay niveles E —susurró. Rima puso los ojos en blanco, no le interesaba lo que su madre tuviera que decir al respecto—. He escuchado que sólo están buscando la oportunidad para asesinar a cualquiera que se les cruce en el camino, con el pretexto de encontrar información del sangrepura demente. No andes por ahí sola, ojalá Aidou-san estuviera por aquí… o al menos ese Shiki.

Rima miró de mala gana a su madre, ya sabía que desaprobaba su amistad con Shiki o el mismo Ichijou, pero no tenía que decir su nombre de esa manera, quizás él fuera el hijo no reconocido de Kuran-sama, aún así, sería el heredero de su tío y tomaría asiento en el Consejo de Mayores en un par de centurias. Eran aspectos reprobables desde el punto de vista de una familia que apoyaba la monarquía, pero al menos tenía mayor rango que ese Mihara.

—¡Ah! Ahí está, será mejor que vayas a él… has como si tuvieras sed, entonces entablas una conversación —le ordenó sin mayores miramientos—. Está entusiasmado con la idea de bailar contigo, ya lo creo.

Suspiró.

—No tengo ánimos —respondió con pesadumbre, pese a ello, su rostro siguió teniendo un gesto indiferente.

—Tienes ganas de bailar con él, Rima —aseveró la Señora de Touya—, y tendrás ganas de pasar gran parte de la noche a su lado. —Los ojos azules de la joven observaron a la dama de vestido verde que se abanicaba con pereza—. No me hagas repetir que es lo que deseas, Rima, no tengo mucha paciencia esta noche.

_Lo que ella deseaba_, si hubiese podido, hubiera reído, pero desde pequeña los modales que le habían inculcado dictaminaban que no debía expresar emoción alguna en rostro. Su madre siempre la arrastraba a todas las fiestas a las que las invitaban, generalmente le decía con quien hablar, con quien bailar y hasta lo que debía vestir para cada ocasión. Rima la dejaba hacer porque no tenía otra opción, además sería una deshonra no obedecer a sus padres, ella era una buena hija así que siempre obedecía… excepto cuando se trataba de no hablar con Ichijou y Shiki.

Dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde se encontraba Mihara. Impacientar a su madre terminaría en alguna clase de castigo adicional, no valía la pena pagarlo, sólo era una noche aburrida, no terminaría comprometiéndose con Mihara por bailar un par de valses. Varios vampiros de su edad le observaron pasar, los chicos se le hacían insoportables cuando no estaba sus conocidos a su alrededor, inclusive creía que eran más pesados los vampiros que sus fans humanos.

Llegó a la mesa en donde tomó una copa de mala gana, se sirvió ponche hasta la mitad y esperó a que se le acercaran.

—Señorita Touya —la saludó Takahashi Mihara mientras bebía el jugo—, ¿está pasando una agradable velada?

Tuvo ganas de decirle que parara la charla sin sentido, pero él sólo estaba siguiendo las normas de la sociedad.

—Sí —respondió sin emoción alguna.

El joven observó el techo como si estuviera buscando algún tema de conversación.

—¿Le ha gustado el vino de esta noche? —El chico podría haber preguntado del clima, era menos aburrido hablar de eso.

—Sí —volvió a decir.

—¿Qué tal la comida?

Eso requería romper los monosilábicos, de pronto los labios se le antojaron demasiado pesados. Articular frases era una tarea en exceso laboriosa.

—Buena.

—Los cazadores son una molestia. —Rima observó al vampiro que llegaba, no sabía su nombre ni a qué familia pertenecía, aunque su apariencia era agraciada, no tenía el más mínimo interés en él—. Sería peligroso ir al lago, oh… usted debe ser, la señorita Touya. —Eso era una afirmación más que una pregunta.

—Él es Amadeo Takamura —presentó Takahashi al recién llegado, y si él se llamaba Julio César a ella le daba igual, sin embargo, hizo la reverencia que una buena dama debería hacer a manera de saludo.

—Escuché que no nos dejarán salir a ningún lado —la que habló en ese momento era una chica de cabello pelirrojo. Detrás de ella varios jóvenes le seguían, debían ser algo así como el grupo de amigos de la región.

—Los cazadores están por todos lados —le aclaró Amadeo—, es por ese sangrepura, esperan que se aparezca por aquí de un momento a otro. —Todos rieron—. Bueno, al menos tendríamos algo con qué entretenernos. —Muchos de ellos no eran no nobles, sólo vampiros con alguna especie de soporte económico en boga, de lo contrario sabrían que decir eso era una grave ofensa. Uno debía tomarse en serio a los sangrepura.

—Uhm, pero no logro entender ¿cómo es que nadie sabía de su existencia? —dijo un vampiro de ojos cafés, sus ropas no era de buena calidad, aunque su vestir era pulcro.

—Mi tío escuchó que lo habían encerrado en un sótano, estaba encadenado en una cama porque no sabía controlarse, cuando lo alimentaban llevaban al humano hasta su cama y le acercaban el cuello. —Eso debía ser una completa mentira, simplemente, la idea era absurda. Sin embargo, muchos se creyeron las palabras del vampiro de cabello rubio.

—¿Qué clase de vida es esa? —cuestionó la menor del grupo, una vampira de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

—A los sangrepura les gusta estar aislados, no les interesa lo que sucede en el mundo, se aburren de todo con facilidad y tienen caprichos extravagantes —declaró el joven Takamura como si conociera a los sangrepura—. Les gusta beber la sangre de los vampiros que les atraen, también se entretienen seduciendo a cualquier vampiro, les encanta el placer.

Rima volvió a beber de su copa. No recordaba a Juri-sama y Haruka-sama, creía haberlos vistos una vez en una reunión en la mansión principal de los Aido, _Claro de Luna_, pero lo que había escuchado de ellos por parte de Aido, de Ichijou o de Cain, difería bastante de la descripción que los vampiros de ese pueblo decían. Claro, esas personas alegres y amables, se suicidaron de manera brutal, los sangrepura eran raros.

—Bueno, la pareja Kuran sólo salía a algunas fiestas, la mayoría de las veces cuando se daba en casa de los Aido, aunque, nunca fueron en exceso sociables —comentó Mihara—, mi padre dice que después del problema que tuvieron con Rido Kuran-sama se volvieron más distantes.

Eso definitivamente no era un buen tema de conversación ni siquiera entre los vampiros más grandes se comentaba. Era descortés sacar el tema a colación, sobre todo si estaba alguien del Consejo cerca, Rima divagó su mirada alrededor de los jóvenes como si estuviera buscando esos ojos de los cuervos del Consejo, que escudriñaban hasta los pensamientos. Pero las parejas seguían bailando al ritmo de Strauss y los vampiros se reían un poco sonrojados por el vino.

—¿Qué problemas? —pidió saber la vampira de cabello pelirrojo.

Takahashi miró de reojo a Rima, quien parecía haberle encontrado cierto encanto al pavo asado, el chico suspiró y observó a su alrededor.

—No lo sé, pero aparentemente hubo algo que los hizo distanciarse, una pelea entre la familia poco después de nacer el hijo de Haruka-sama y Juri-sama, al cual después se dio por muerto.

—Yo escuché que lo habían asesinado —dijo Amadeo pinchando un bocado del plato de carnes frías—. No estaba tan muerto, uhm.

—A partir de ahí, tanto Haruka-sama como Juri-sama no quisieron volver a estar cerca de Kuran Rido-sama, inclusive nunca iban a la misma fiesta. De alguna manera es irónico que quien haya terminado cuidando de su hijo, sea… él. —El silencio se hizo en el grupo, eran chicos buscando diversión en un baile aburrido, quejándose por no poder salir a divertirse a los alrededores porque los cazadores no se los permitían. Temas relacionados con la muerte o las relaciones extrañas de los sangrepuras no les importaban.

—Por lo menos podemos ir a los establos y alejarnos de aquí —sugirió el vampiro de cabello rubio—, no quiero tener que aguantar esta corbata toda la noche.

Rima supuso que hubo un _sí_, subliminal por parte de todos porque ya volvían a avanzar en grupo hacia las puertas del salón. Sería un escándalo si su madre se enteraba que se escapaba con un montón de muchachos y sin vigilancia, así que ella se quedaría, al menos tendría una excusa para decirle a su madre porqué no había bailado con el joven Mihara.

—¿_Me_harías el_ honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza_? —por fin se atrevió a decir el noble.

Touya se aguantó las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, se limitó a darle la mano, esperaba que al menos no fuera un mal bailarín. Su madre la miró con aprobación desde el otro lado se la pista, estaba haciendo _lo que Rima deseaba_.

•••

Dos mocosos corretearon a su alrededor, sin embargo una vez le vieron el rostro salieron despedidos hacia el otro lado de la acera; los jóvenes no tenían respeto por los adultos. El humo del cigarro se elevó de su boca al cielo, le dio la última calada al cigarro y lo apagó en uno de los maderos de la cerca, esperaba que Kaien no lo notara o le daría uno de sus aburridos sermones sobre lo terriblemente dañino que era el cigarro. Se guardó la colilla en la chaqueta, tampoco quería recibir un sermón sobre la contaminación del ambiente, abrió la puerta de la verja con una mano.

Revisó el perímetro escudriñando por todos los rincones, nada anormal parecía haber sucedido en su ausencia. Se buscó en las bolsas de los pantalones las llaves de la casa, encontrándoselas en el bolso trasero. Pasó la bolsa con alimentos que traía, de un brazo al otro, para tener mayor libertad al sacar las llaves del bolso. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar un par de ojos curiosos observándole en la oscuridad, sin embargo estos no estaban, frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Escuchó las voces de la televisión relatando un partido de hockey sobre hielo, el sangrepura debía seguir pegado al televisor tratando de descifrar las reglas del juego.

No se había equivocado, Kaname se encontraba acostado, pecho tierra, sobre el piso con una almohada entre los brazos, observando a los jugadores pelear por el control del puck. Desde que había descubierto la televisión, se había fascinado con las diferentes cosas que encontraba en la programación. Yagari dejó las compras sobre la mesa, todavía no terminaba de creerse lo poco que les había contado en los pocos días que había pasado con ellos.

Aparentemente, su tío lo había mantenido confinado en un sótano, salvo las raras ocasiones en las que lo sacaba al jardín techado. Tenía poco contacto con el exterior o con personas ajenas a su tío y Asato. Su cuarto sólo contaba con una cama, una sala de estar en donde tomaba el té y un estante repleto de libros. Pasaba sus largas horas escuchando música en un gramófono ni siquiera cuando Yagari era niño se usaban esas cosas obsoletas; leyendo o releyendo los libros que le regalaban Asato y Rido, todos los títulos que había mencionado eran novelas de la literatura clásica de los años anteriores a la gran catástrofe del medio ambiente; también tenía una serie de juegos de destreza mental con los que se solía entretener, aparentemente sus carceleros sólo querían que su víctima fuera inútil, mas no idiota.

El cazador miró de reojo el boletín que le había llegado a Kaien Cross sobre el sangrepura, acusaban al muchacho de haber asesinado a una familia en la ciudad de Aeglos, la cual se ubicaba en la punta norte de las tierras sometidas al control del Consejo. Anunciaban con lujo de detalles que había desmembrado a todos los integrantes de la familia, iniciando con los niños y terminando con los padres, resaltaba eventos mórbidos como si estuvieran repartiendo un periódico amarillista ¿era necesario saber que los intestinos del hombre, se habían quedado colgados en las lámparas del techo? Le asqueaba encontrarse con ese tipo de relatos, no sabía quien había sido el autor de dicha fechoría, pero no tendría piedad cuando se lo encontrara, fuese vampiro o humano.

—¡Ah! Uhm… americano —exclamó el chico con un tono seco, cambiando el televisor de canal—, uhm… película en blanco y negro… uhm Doctor Who… uhm Star Treck… ah, History Chanel.

¿Cómo podía alguien creer que él era un asesino a sangre fría? Frente al cazador, estaba un simple adolescente entusiasmado por los novecientos canales a los que tenía acceso.

—¿Quién va ganando el partido? —le preguntó Toga.

Kaname giró la cabeza, aparentemente el televisor lo había absorbido tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más en la casa.

—Los Steelers de Pittsburgh —respondió volviendo a cambiar el canal—. Tengo hambre.

En su encierro no todo había sido tan terrible, su tío le había dado una vida cómoda. Dormía cuando quería, se despertaba a la hora que quería, comía cuando quería pues tenía sirvientes que le llevaban comida en cuanto la pedía, jamás en su vida había tocado una escoba o un trapo para limpiar, no había tendido su propia cama ni siquiera le habían permitido vestirse solo y el colmo de los colmos, tampoco le habían dejando bañarse solo.

Yagari no tenía idea de a donde había querido llegar Rido al encerrar a su sobrino en un sótano y proporcionarle un estilo de vida tan extravagante, por un lado de brindaba todas las comodidades de un príncipe, pero por otro lado le quitaba toda la libertad que cualquiera debía tener.

—Todavía es temprano, esperaremos a que llegue Cross —dijo antes de ponerse a alzar los alimentos en las gavetas correspondientes.

Sintió los ojos entrecerrados de Kuran sobre su espalda, no le agradaba el régimen que Yagari había impuesto en su vida. Tenía un horario para levantarse y dormirse, comer, ver la televisión, leer o cualquier otra cosa que quisiera hacer y que no implicara salir fuera de la casa. Los horarios nunca le habían gustado a nadie pero existían por un motivo, no era el primer adolescente enfurruñado por ver su tiempo sujeto a las órdenes de los mayores. Si no le agradaba, tendría que lidiar con ello.

El joven se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el sillón, observaba la ventana. Cuando Yagari le había preguntado por los motivos que lo llevaron a salir de la casa de su tío, el vampiro se había encogido de hombros para decir que: "quería ver el exterior". Podía pasar horas enteras contemplando el cielo, sobre todo cuando era el amanecer o el atardecer, o simplemente gastaba su tiempo viendo a los humanos ir y venir por la calles. En ese momento, los niños que habían correteado alrededor de Toga, estaban jugando en la acera aventándose bolas de nieve.

Kaien había insistido en que no corrían ningún peligro al dejar a Kaname observar las calles por las ventanas con cortinas, después de todo, el material permitía tener una visión aceptable desde adentro pero los de afuera sólo veían una silueta, si uno se acerca demasiado a la ventana. Cross ya había accedido a dejar que Yagari le pusiera un régimen al sangrepura en cuanto a sus actividades cotidianas, Toga tenía que dejarle hacer algunas otras cosas.

El cazador sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, la abrió y bebió un largo trago. Cuando Cross le había anunciado el desastre que había llevado a casa, no se esperaba enfrentarse a esta situación, pensaba que tendría un sangrepura furibundo, quizá incluso uno resentido buscando alguna especie de venganza o asilo político, pero lo que obtenía era un adolescente ignorante por entero de su propia situación. Habían logrado mantenerlo encerrado tras largas conversaciones sobre el peligro en el exterior, lo incapacitado que estaba para vivir por su cuenta, también debía añadir que el chico tenía una extraña docilidad y Kaien tenía la habilidad para engatusar a los niños. ¿Si Zero hubiese estado en las manos de Cross, las cosas serían distintas? En muchos aspectos su pupilo aún era un niño, al igual que el sangrepura se había encerrado en un mundo del que nunca salía, el problema era que el control del mismo estaba en manos de Kaito.

Dejó la lata de cerveza sobre la mesa, no había sentido pisca de simpatía al conocer al sangrepura, tras conocer su historia, sentía lástima, algo que jamás había experimentado por un vampiro. Una persona destrozada por lo que le han hecho, puede quebrarse y volver a levantarse, una persona ignorante del daño que le han hecho, no tiene esa opción porque para ellos nada malo ha sucedido.

—¿Qué buscas? —le espetó al ver al sangrepura abrir el refrigerador.

—Cross dice que tengo que comer cada cuatro horas, tres comidas fuertes y dos colaciones. Me toca la colación. —Yagari asintió con la cabeza, no había hecho nada para las colaciones, aunque podría darle al vampiro cualquier cosa. El chico agarró una naranja que se dispuso a pelar sentado en la mesa. Aquello no iba a ser suficiente, suponía había tomado la fruta por el placer de hacer algo.

Con cierta pesadumbre se dispuso a darle algo más al muchacho, si tenía ganas de fruta, fruta tendría. Por un instante creyó que inconscientemente se había convertido en uno más de sus sirvientes, sin embargo, el dejarle una tarea como cortar, podría ser algo peligroso. ¿Qué más daba relajarse por unos instantes?

—¿Quién es el vampiro que asesinó a la familia de Aeglos? —le cuestionó Kaname señalando el boletín de la Asociación que estaba sobre la mesa.

Toga había dejado el panfleto sobre la mesa y los ojos del vampiro leían a una gran velocidad. No tenía porqué responderle, pero él debía saber lo que sucedía.

—Tú —contestó secamente. Kaname frunció el ceño, no comprendía lo que sucedía—. Ellos dicen que tú eres el asesino, en este momento todo el mundo te busca para asesinarte. —Una de sus manos sostenía la naranja mientras la otra tiraba de la cáscara—. Asato Ichijou y Rido Kuran anunciaron hace días que eran un loco inestable, eso ya te lo habíamos dicho, aunque parece que todavía no lo crees. La Asociación ahora te inculpa de un asesinato que sólo un loco inestable pudo haber cometido. —Las rebanadas de melón siendo cortadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

—¿Por qué lo hacen?

Cross no le perdonaría el decirle toda la verdad, Kaname primero necesitaba aceptar que su tío no era del todo bueno, atosigarlo con las teorías que tenían, sólo lograría asustarlo.

—No estamos seguros, pero de algo no debes dudar, te quieren muerto.

El chico asintió, tal vez sólo por seguirle la corriente, a Yagari le inquietaba no saber qué pasaba por la cabecita del vampiro.

—¿Por qué me protege… s? —se corrigió asimismo al ver que el ojo entrecerrado del cazador—. Eres un cazador ¿no? Deberías entregarme.

Yagari suspiró, cortó un par de trozos más.

—Exacto, soy un cazador, no un militar ni un vulgar asesino —sentenció—. Mi deber es proteger a los humanos de los vampiros que atenten contra sus vidas o su integridad. Tú no lo has hecho… por el momento.

Kaname se sintió ofendido.

—No tengo la intención de hacerlo —Yagari alzó una ceja—, nunca —acentuó el joven. Terminó de pelar la naranja y comenzó a quitarle los excesos del recubrimiento blanco—. Pero yo soy un vampiro, no un humano… no tendrías que protegerme.

Esa era una buena.

—No te sientas tan importante, mocoso. —El chico frunció la nariz, no le había agradado el mote—. Tal vez por el momento no lo comprendas, sin embargo, al mantenerte a salvo estoy protegiendo a los humanos también.

Algo debió parecerle gracioso al sangrepura porque las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba. Un dato curioso que había notado el cazador, era que pese a que el joven actuaba de manera despreocupada y ligera, no expresaba sus emociones, ni con la voz, ni con sus gestos. Era como si todo el tiempo mantuviera una expresión neutral que de vez en cuanto se transformaba en pregunta y dos cejas alzadas significaban asombro.

—No hagas conclusiones raras. En cualquier caso, debes saber que ellos no irán de manera suave contigo, tienes a todo el mundo buscándote para acabar con tu vida —¿Cuántas veces se lo habían repetido a lo largo de los días?—. Aunque dudo que se acerquen mucho por aquí, pero —alzó el cuchillo y lo señaló como si estuviera amenazándolo— no se te ocurra hacer una tontería que ponga en riesgo la vida de todos. Créeme, el menor de tus problemas será el que te atrapen, no te gustará lo que te haré.

Kuran parpadeó rápidamente al ver la punta del chuchillo cerca, sin embargo, el cazador volvió a su labor de cortar la fruta en silencio.

—¿En verdad quieren matarme? —le preguntó Kaname una vez más.

Yagari le acercó el plato de melón recién cortado al sangrepura.

—Sí —contestó el Toga mirando a Kuran a los ojos.

Cuando el chico bajó la mirada, el hombre tomó el cuchillo y la cáscara de la fruta para dejarlos en el fregadero o la basura según correspondiera. Se enjuagó las manos, secándoselas en los pantalones. Dio media vuelta, encontrándose con el sangrepura muy cerca de él. Frunció el ceño e intentó articular una pregunta, pero las veloces acciones del vampiro lo dejaron helado. ¿Kuran lo estaba besando?

El cazador empujó al sangrepura tratando de entender qué rayos había sucedido Hace unos instantes hablaban de un tema serio y ahora el chico se le lanzaba de la nada. ¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza éste? ¿Tenía ganas de sangre? Aunque por lo hecho, parecía que deseaba… _otra_ cosa.

—¿Te gusta iniciar las cosas? —inquirió el joven con el mismo tono indiferente y con un gesto tan parco, que pareciera estuvieran hablando del clima—. Bien…

¿Bien qué? Yagari se llevó una mano a la frente antes de observar el suelo, intentando encontrarle una lógica a la situación. ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían malinterpretado hasta ese punto? Estaba seguro que jamás había enviado señales de querer una relación sentimental con el chico, para empezar él no era uno de_ esos, _le gustaban las mujeres.

—¡¿Kuran qué haces? —gritó alterado Toga—. ¡Ponte eso de nuevo! —le ordenó al ver que el chico estaba con la camisa casi en el suelo.

—Oh, te gusta hacerlo tú.

A Yagari no le gustaba hacer _nada_ con los chicos, ¡por todos los cielos! Le gustaban las mujeres, M-U-J-E-R-E-S y hasta donde sabía Kuran era un hombre, biológicamente al menos. Además ¡que los ancestros lo protejan! ¡Tenía la edad suficiente para ser el padre del sangrepura!

—¿Prefieres la mesa o el sillón? ¿Quieres ir al cuarto?

¡¿Qué qué de qué? Toga estaba a punto de empezar a ver la vida a cuadritos.

—¡Para el carro, Kuran! —espetó—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

El chico frunció el ceño, como si la pregunta estuviera demás. Yagari tenía idea de lo que el sangrepura le estaba diciendo, pero no entendía como todo había llegado hasta ese extremo.

—Bueno… tú y Cross me han estado protegiendo, me han salvado la vida, tengo que compensarlo ¿no? —¿Y en qué cabeza cabía compensarlo de _esa_ manera?—. Mi tío dice que el mostrar el cariño y el agradecimiento hacia aquellos que nos quieren o protegen, es importante para mantener buenas relaciones.

¡Pues vaya relaciones que tenían los vampiros!

—Así que estabas tratando de… —El cazador estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mí —asintió el chico—, entregarse sincera, plena y completamente es lo mejor que uno puede hacer, ya que, bueno, lo mejor que alguien puede ofrecer es uno mismo.

—Eso te lo enseñó tu tío —terció Toga. Kaname asintió con la cabeza. Sólo un enfermo como Rido Kuran podía tergiversar nobles intenciones—. ¿Siempre lo haces con aquellos que te ayudan… protegen?

—Y con los que quiero, sí. Demostrar el cariño es algo importante. ¡Ah! A veces mi tío le demuestra amor a otras personas a través de mí.

Bastardo, no le era suficiente con quitarle al muchacho su libertad, sino que encima lo usaba para sus transacciones. No sabía que le daba más asco, el tío que engañaba al sangrepura o aquellos que se prestaban al juego. Enfermos, los vampiros estaban jodidamente enfermos.

—Y si tú no quieres… no te sientes con las ganas —No quería adentrarse en los detalles sórdidos, pero necesitaba saberlo.

El chico dudó por unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Yo realmente estoy agradecido contigo…

—No te estaba preguntando por mí —le aclaró de inmediato Yagari.

—¡Oh! Bueno, a veces es… uhm, difícil, aún así uno siempre debe esforzarse.

En pocas palabras, si el tío le ordenaba que abriera las piernas para cualquiera, él debía obedecer sin rechistar. Cabrón mal parido. El cazador suspiró, sintiendo que de pronto la casa se había vuelto demasiado pequeña, observó al chico que estaba delante de él, no quería imaginarse lo que había estado viviendo a manos del demente de Rido Kuran, realmente, esto último era toda una sorpresa, ni en sus más locas elucubraciones se le había ocurrido que Kaname había llevado ese tipo de vida.

—Bien —titubeó, porque nada estaba _bien_—, hijo, las cosas aquí son diferentes. —No creía que fuera bueno decirle en ese instante que lo que su tío había hecho con él, se llamaba trata de personas y que básicamente, lo había estado prostituyendo—. No puedes ir… tocando gente sólo porque te ha ayudado. Un _gracias por tu ayuda_ es suficiente o algún otro gesto que NO tenga que ver con… mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien —le remarcó sus últimas palabras para poner los límites claros.

—¡Ah! —exclamó—, lamento la confusión, entonces —se disculpó el sangrepura como si hubiera tirado el plato de fruta y no tirado los calzones(1).

—Porque no… vuelves a ver la televisión, Kaien no tardará en llegar.

El chico asintió llevándose la fruta a la sala en donde se sentó en el suelo para comer. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se le había puesto todo el cuerpo, trató de relajarse a pesar de sentir los mil pensamientos fluir en su cabeza. Todavía no terminaba de creerse lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Cómo le explicarían eso al joven? Estaba listo para decirle que su tío le había estado quitando su libertad, la oportunidad de expresarse, que había pasado varios años bajo un encierro injustificado… jamás se había preparado para decirle que aquel a quien quería, lo había estado violando, literalmente, y no sólo él, sino que encima había sido vendido por su mismo tío. Todos aquellos que le rodeaban, que decían amarlo y protegerlo, en realidad habían estado comprando su cuerpo.

El cazador se sentó en la silla pesadamente, bebió un gran trago de cerveza. Nunca había tenido un buen concepto de Rido Kuran, ahora sabía claramente que era un grandísimo hijo de puta.

•

•

•

(1) Tirar el calzón: Kaname no se los quitó y se los lanzó a Yagari *inserte risas*, al menos no literalmente. Es una frase cuyo sentido es: insinuársele romántica o sexualmente a alguien, en general siempre es usado para una insinuación romántica. Es el equivalente a frases como: tirar los tejos, tirar la onda, tirar los trastos, tirar los galgos, lanzarle los perros a alguien, etc. Pero en este caso, por el contexto, Yagari hace referencia hacia una insinuación sexual del sangrepura. Usé esta frase también por la frase que la precedía "tirarle el plato de fruta" para que hiciera una bonita comparación.

Tengo una **invitación** que hacerles a todas las fans del **YAOI de VK**, para más detalles seguir leyendo o leer hasta abajo si quieren saltarse las explicaciones siguientes.

Uhm, creo que tengo muchas cosas que decir ¡Es un capítulo espantosamente largo! Me parece que debo hacer varias aclaraciones.

Supongo que iniciaré diciendo ¿ahora ven por qué Kaname es TAN rarito? Personalidad que eventualmente se transformará… pero no será un salto drástico, como que de un capítulo a otro. Antes de que empiecen a protestar sobre la vida de Kaname, TIENEN un porqué todas esas cosas, NO son excusa de la autora para hacer tierno al sangrepura. Parecieran acciones absolutamente banales, pero cuando se estudian desde el punto de vista del desarrollo integral de la persona, adquieren un valor sorprendente. Asato y Rido, sabían MUY bien lo que estaban haciendo al darle una vida tan contradictoria a Kaname. Tampoco me estoy inventando estas cosas, se pueden leer en cualquier libro de psicología que hable sobre el desarrollo del niño en todos los niveles (social, motor, cognición y lenguaje).

Aquí me meteré en terreno movedizo porque involucra tocar temas sobre la crianza de cualquier niño, pero una cosa que pido es que tomen en cuenta el contexto: las personas o vampiros de los cuales se habla, el tiempo en el que se desarrolla la historia, las creencias de cada quien (por ejemplo, los vampiros se casan entre hermanos y está bien, a los humanos dependiendo de la sociedad a la que pertenezcan les puede parecer bueno o malo), aquello que los adultos deseaban inculcar y los métodos usados para lograrlo, las personas que rodeaban a las jóvenes, la sociedad, etc.

Otro punto que me parece importante mencionar: la percepción de una persona. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un punto de vista sobre algo, a veces encontramos gente que tiene más o menos la misma percepción que nosotros, a veces no. Esto es muy importante porque empezarán a notar como cada personaje tiene un punto de vista diferente. En este capítulo vimos por ejemplo a Lord Aido y a Kaito. Takuma tiene una percepción de Lord Aido, su hijo tiene una percepción de su padre y el lector podrá tener otra, todas son válidas. Con Kaito sucederá lo mismo, el personaje tiene su propia percepción de sí mismo, Zero tiene una, Yagari tiene una y el lector tendrá la suya, ninguna es más correcta que la otra.

Cualquier duda que les quede, por favor háganmela saber, a mí se me ocurre que debo aclarar docenas de cosas pero a la vez también creo que debería dejar que la historia lo hiciera por sí sola.

Inicialmente pensaba que Zero sería la "víctima" de Kaname para descubrir lo de Rido, pero tras meditarlo me di cuenta que el chico no hubiese podido tomar con calma el asunto y hubiese terminado hiriendo innecesariamente al chico. Le hubiera dicho directamente todo, quizá con un par de frases hirientes de por medio porque Kaname invade su espacio personal, en pocas palabras no tendría la madurez necesaria para manejar el asunto. Cosa que Yagari de inmediato comprende: El chico tiene una percepción diferente de la realidad, por el momento, no es menester cambiársela, aunque en algún momento se hará. También pensé en Cross, pero… mmm… uhm, capricho, capricho de la autora, sí.

**INVITACIÓN**

A dos eventos importantes. Uno es a la **exposición de fanfics** **YAOI** debido al torneo de fanfics que se está realizando en _**el coliseo**_ (patrocinados por slash magazine), ¡**Vampire Knight** está presente! Y la otra es para el **amigo invisible sin fronteras, **en donde **pueden pedir el one-shot que deseen** si se anotan para participar. Más detalles, así como los links a estos eventos, por favor acudan a mi profile para que puedan conocer ambos eventos.

**INVITACIÓN**

Gracias solcithooh, laynad3, Sagakure, Anjitzuh y a Imaginary Fushia por sus reviews, ya lo saben, pero se los digo: sois lo mejor de es este mundo *chu~*

Atte: Kirsche.


	4. Perversa Inocencia

4 Perversa Inocencia

Se miraron una vez más, sus ojos castaños brillaron bajo la tenue luz de las velas. El hombre de cabellera castaño claro cerró sus párpados y exhaló. El cazador hizo un gesto que resaltó las marcas que algunos vampiros habían dejado sobre su rostro, viejas querellas revolotearon por su mente. La guerra inacabada contra las bestias seguía su rumbo, no había nada que pudiera detenerla.

—Déjate de tonterías, ¡haz algo! —bramó el hombre gregario.

Kaien se llevó las manos a las sienes, había ido a la Asociación en busca de información. Los dos bandos se movían rápido, en menos de dos semanas ya había creado falsas versiones sobre la personalidad de Kaname, una más vil y cruel que la otra. Intentar buscar una tregua sería inútil, todo el mundo estaba tan lleno de miedo sobre las tonterías que esparcía la Asociación y el Consejo que no le darían ninguna oportunidad al sangrepura.

—No deseo un enfrentamiento abierto —replicó Cross. Yagari suspiró—. Debe existir alguna forma de poder sacarle del lío, sin llegar a las armas.

El hombre de camisa color vino golpeó la mesa con su mano levantándose de la silla antes de comenzar a deambular por el estudio.

—Se fue ese tiempo, Cross. Debiste actuar esa misma noche, no dos semanas después —farfulló— los cazadores no se van a detener, están entusiasmados con la idea de asesinar a un sangrepura, un Kuran para acabar de fregar el asunto ¿te das cuenta? Es un trofeo que pocos quisieran perderse. Los vampiros quieren posar sus manos sobre una de sus sagradas vacas para luego chupársela, todos ellos están ansiosos de ganar poder.

—Lo sé —increpó el hombre de lentes—, sé muy bien qué es lo que quieren cada uno de ellos —pronunció con intensidad las últimas palabras—. Empero, no todos son así, ninguno de los dos bandos está plagado de mala hierba —Yagari entornó los ojos— hay malos elementos, sí, pero no en todos lados.

—Tenemos que movernos, no tardarán en encontrarle aquí y si para entonces no tenemos un plan, se desperdiciaran más vidas de las que estás tratando de salvar. No quiero verme obligado a atentar contra aquellos a quienes entrené —replicó el cazador.

—Los cazadores no entrarán aquí —afirmó Kaien— proteger este sitio ha sido mi derecho desde hace mucho tiempo, dejé en claro que esta ocasión no será la excepción.

—Pocos han osado en invadir tu territorio —le reconoció Toga—, saben que este pueblo está a salvo de cualquier sanguijuela, pero los vampiros no respetarán ese acuerdo durante mucho tiempo, saben que el cazador legendario no es de temer, si se pasa con cuidado sobre su territorio. Y la sangre del muchacho los atraerá, tarde o temprano. Vampiro sin colmillos o no, estás protegiendo a un fugitivo de la ley, te matarán si dudarlo.

Cross desvió la mirada, odiaba que le recordaran su pasado.

—Dentro de los cazadores, nadie lo apoyara —intentó volver al punto.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Qué cazador siente aprecio por esas bestias? —exclamó Toga—, les da igual si es el Rey mismo, tienen permiso de matarlo.

—Tú estás aquí, sin deseos de ver su sangre derramada —apuntó el mayor.

El cazador bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Los de mi tipo no pululan mucho entre la población —sonrió con sorna—, además, olvidas que le han imputado varios crímenes. Todo el mundo cree que ha asesinado a cuatro familias, no será sencillo quitarles ese miedo.

El miedo, eso estaban sembrando tanto el Consejo como la Asociación, creando caos por todos lados, diciendo que el autor era Kuran Kaname; la gente en su confusión les creía. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso creyendo que en cualquier momento llegaría un vampiro demente a su casa y los asesinaría a sangre fría. Tenían que hacer su movimiento lo más rápido posible, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar la opinión de la gente.

—Los cazadores no nos pueden ayudar —sentenció Cross. Yagari movió la mano minimizando el asunto, eso era algo que ya sabían—. ¿Has tenido alguna respuesta de Zero?

Toga negó con la cabeza.

—Pero sé que Takamiya estará lejos de él por mucho tiempo, fue convocado para formar grupo con Maebara y el pomposo de Kazama. —Cross rodó los ojos—. Los jóvenes estos días creen que pueden comerse el mundo de un solo mordisco.

—¿No deberías ir tú también con tu equipo? —inquirió Kaien.

—Dudo que alguien quiera hacerme compañía y aquellos que quieren, están demasiado viejos —puntualizó— o tiene excusas como que _están fuera de servicio_. —El hombre de cabello castaño claro torció sus labios como si hubiera comido un limón—. Hablé para decir que había perseguido a comunidad de niveles E a las afueras de Aeglos, no es mentira eso, después de todo… luego recibí la noticia del sangrepura… así que me asignaron una búsqueda, en el sur.

—¡¿El sur? —proclamó el ex-cazador— Eso está muy lejos…

—De Aeglos, de la central… de todos en general, supongo que me quieren fuera del asunto o lo más lejos posible —aceptó Toga—, el asunto es demasiado sospechoso para que no me diera cuenta de sus trucos. Claro que ellos creen que no sé los detalles.

Sin embargo, llevaba casi dos semanas cenando con aquel a quien buscaban, sonrió con malicia. Eran unos grandísimos idiotas los que intentaban manejar la Asociación, si tuvieran la cabeza en donde deberían, en momentos tan críticos como estos, los primeros a los que deberían vigilar deberían ser esos cabos sueltos tan molestos, y lo que hacían los torpes eran dejarlos ir por la via libre.

—Eso nos dará un margen para movernos —pasado el momento, Kaien volvía a la calma—, viajar de manera discreta…

—Primero debemos informarle de la situación —le interrumpió Yagari—, no podemos tenerlo en la ignorancia, no somos como el mal nacido de su tío.

El hombre se acomodó los lentes antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Pedirle su colaboración, desde luego —concordó Cross—, no será algo fácil. —En cuanto había estado solos, Toga le había informado lo que había sucedido con Kaname en su ausencia, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en llevar el asunto con calma, nunca se habían topado con un caso así. Las violaciones era moneda común en el mundo, pero normalmente el perpetrado sabe de la transgresión que se le está haciendo; trata de luchar en contra de ello. Kaname no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que habían hecho con su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo va a ser fácil? —murmuró el cazador acomodándose el parche con estoperoles—. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo decirle que su tío estuvo vendiendo su trasero durante los últimos años… ¿qué? no me mires así, es la verdad.

—Si lo pones así será peor —afirmó Kaien—, no es necesario que se entere por ahora de eso, lo primero es explicarle la situación y lo que planeamos hacer… no todo, pero la verdad al menos. Ni siquiera sabe que es el heredero a la corona… aunque este título sea simbólico por el momento.

—Ir a la Academia será sencillo, todo el mundo está concentrando sus esfuerzos en buscar pistas del chico en Aeglos, la mayoría se está moviendo hacia el norte —comentó volviéndose a sentar sobre la silla—, contactar a tus amigos sangrepura no será fácil, requerirá de viajes largos lo cual dejará al chico sin protección.

—No pueden atacar una escuela llena de humanos —puntualizó Kaien—, eso fue establecido hace más de dos mil años.

—Están desesperados por encontrarle y matarle ¿crees que se pondrán a revisar los detalles? —arguyó Yagari—, aunque dudo que se pongan a buscar a un sangrepura en la Academia ¿por qué iría un Kuran ahí? Es lugar protegido por la Asociación, sería peligroso para un vampiro entrar por la fuerza. Tampoco hay cazadores fijos en ese pueblo, con mantener a los niveles E a raya será suficiente… movernos es una necesidad, pero necesitamos algo más que sangrepuras que respondan por él.

—Una vez Kaname sea protegido por los sangrepuras, los nobles se encargarán del resto.

—Te van a quitar al chico, no permitirán que un ex-cazador cuide de un sangrepura, estarán agradecidos, pero hay un gran trecho entre una cosa y la otra.

—Le prometí a Juri que cuidaría de Kaname hasta que él ya no necesitara de mi ayuda —contestó secamente—, ya lidiaremos con el resto después, por el momento es una prioridad llevarlo a un lugar en donde esté a salvo, además se está comenzando a fastidiar de estar encerrado en esta casa, necesita mayor espacio para estirar las piernas.

—Hablas como si fuera un perro que necesita un patio para hacer cabriolas. —Kaien miró de soslayo a Toga quien se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que hablar con él, ya.

—¿Qué hay con Zero? —le preguntó Kaien.

Yagari se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que lidie con ese tonto.

•••

¿Qué es el mundo? Una vez había escuchado a su propia voz hacer esa pregunta y por más que la memoria le declaraba que era él quien la había pronunciado, él sentía que había sido un extraño. Ahora que llenaba sus ojos del cielo gris oscuro su cabeza pregonaba insistentemente _¿Qué es el mundo?_ ¿Por qué quería verlo? ¿Por qué quería conocerlo? Ni las nubes arremolinándose sobre su cabeza, ni los copos de nieve empapando su cuerpo, ni el frío penetrando su piel le daban una respuesta.

Los dedos largos le acariciaron el rostro._ Kaname, Kaname, mí Kaname ¿para qué quieres al mundo si me tienes a mí?_ Al observar la inmensidad del cielo turbulento; el corazón se le constreñía esperando encontrar a su tío a su lado para sostenerse de su mano. Encontraba el paisaje que observaba asfixiante. Calles enormes que se extendían hasta el infinito, copos de nieve que nunca dejaba de caer, y más allá de eso, horizontes interminables llenos de blanca nieve, pastos verdes, mar azul o arena caliente que nunca terminaba, era imposible abarcar el mundo con su vista, todo parecía no tener fin.

Eternidad.

Si no se volvía a mover de su lugar, incontables lunas e incontables soles vería pasar, las construcciones a su alrededor envejecerían, se deteriorarían, quizás desaparecieran, quizás fueran demolidas y unas más modernas se alzarían. El mundo cambiaría de rostros a capricho de la naturaleza y él seguiría siendo el mismo. Aún si la piedra se resquebrajaba, aún si la tierra erosionaba, él seguiría igual. Desiertos, selvas, tundras, prados, mares _¿Quieres vagar en este mundo sin mí, Kaname?_

La soledad lo atormentaba, deseaba poder convertirse en mortal, sus pensamientos se llenaban de nostalgia, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de caminar en este mundo sin alguien que lo quisiera, el pecho se le oprimía, se le dificultaba respirar, la desesperación lo invadía. _Mis brazos siempre estarán abiertos para brindarte calor, bebe de mi sangre y olvida el temor que te provoca la eternidad._

Sólo los sangrepura, sólo los sangrepura podían resistir el paso de los siglos, era los únicos a los que se podía entregar por completo, los demás perecían, los demás lo dejarían con el dolor de su inevitable partida. Roto, si amaba a alguien que no era eterno estaría condenado a sufrir por la herida que significaría el saber que aquel que amaba estaba muerto. _Los demás no entienden el amor entre los sangrepura, no saben de nuestra necesidad de detener la obsesiva idea de perpetuidad en soledad. _

Sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era pequeño, sus amigos iban y venían dejándole con las interminables horas por compañía en el pequeño cuarto, los nobles que lo adoraban sólo le regalaban unos minutos de cálido acompañamiento. Él estaba ahí esperando por la más mínima señal de que no estaba solo en este mundo. _Kaname, no confíes en los que no son como nosotros, sólo yo, tu querido tío, te amo de verdad. Los demás sólo quieren tu poder, tu belleza, tus bendiciones… pero sólo yo en verdad te puedo amar._

¿Qué es el amor?

Amatista, era un color muy peculiar, la piel lechosa y el cabello casi blanco, le recordaba a la luna llena brillando intensamente en la negra noche.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Era el chico que le había puesto la pistola en la cabeza. No le agradaba la forma en la que se dirigía a él, como si Kaname siempre estuviera haciendo algo malo.

—Aquí vivo por el momento.

El cazador puso los ojos en blanco y bufó antes de continuar:

—¡Ya lo sé! —bramó moviendo las manos, señalando que era obvio lo que el sangrepura decía—. Me refiero a QUÉ carajos haces en la entrada, tirado en el suelo donde CUALQUIERA te puede ver.

Zero se había alarmado al verlo acostado sobre la nieve, con tan poca ropa y sin hacer movimiento alguno, incluso se había preguntado si a Kaien le había dado por comprar alguna especie de muñeco para engañar a los cazadores. ¿Quién sus cabales quisiera estar bajo una nevada? ¿En qué estaría pensando el chico para no preocuparse de su bienestar?

—¿Esa respuesta le importa a usted? —Zero volvió a poner los ojos en blanco aunque esta vez torció los labios también—. No tiene sentido que le responda entonces.

—¿Por qué Yagari te dejaría salir? —El vampiro se sentó, manteniendo una manta azul sobre su cabeza, sólo algunos mechones negros se le veían—. No me has respondido…

—Usted tampoco —protestó. La manta húmeda y helada se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Zero observó al chico levantarse, evitando todo contacto visual con él. Antes de que caminara hacia la puerta, Kiryuu lo detuvo por el hombro, el vampiro no volvió la mirada.

—Estás aquí sin permiso. —El sangrepura ahora sí lo miraba, luego intentó salir huyendo pero era demasiado lento para los reflejos del cazador—. ¡¿Qué _madres_ tienes en la cabeza?

Los ojos borgoña observaron hacia arriba mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No me salen madres de la cabeza… ¿es eso posible?

El cazador se llevó una mano a la frente haciendo un sonido seco. Jaloneó al vampiro hacia la entrada de la casa de Cross; gesto que le desagradó por completo al sangrepura, pero no protestó al menos no verbalmente ni intento huir, sabía que lo habían pillado haciendo algo malo y sería regañado.

—Te lo pondré más claro —gruñó Zero cerrando la puerta tras Kaname—. ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en el cerebro? —Este cazador tenía un problema con el espacio personal. Yagari Toga siempre mantenía su distancia, incluso podría ser calificado como frío y distante, Kaname se hacía a la idea de que como ellos no seguían las reglas de los vampiros por eso ponían una gran distancia. En cambio al chico de la pistola le encantaba reducir el espacio entre ellos, aunque su acercamiento era para hostigarle. Hubiese preferido que quien quisiera acercarse a él fuera Yagari, el hombre mascullaba demasiado pero a su tosca manera era amable, éste que tenía delante parecía querer sacarle el corazón a dentadas, además decía palabrotas—. Es que todavía no te entra que te van a matar si te ven. —Kaname parpadeó ante la mirada iracunda del cazador—. ¡Estoy loco por meterme en esto! —declaró golpeando la pared contra la que había puesto al sangrepura. Kuran esperaba pacientemente a que el chico lo soltara, no podía hacerle ningún daño o al menos eso pensaba el noble—. ¡Entérate Kuran! —le gritó—. No arriesgaré mi vida si tú vas a andar haciendo tonterías. TE QUIEREN MUERTO. —El cazador tomó al vampiro por los brazos y lo zarandeó—. A los que te están protegiendo también los mataran…

—¡Kiryuu! —Las manos de Kaien lo pusieron contra la pared opuesta del pasillo que formaba la entrada de la casa—. No vuelvas a hacerle eso a Kaname.

—¡Estaba en el patio! Bajo la nevada como si fuera margarita regándose en la lluvia.

Cross interrogó al sangrepura con la mirada quien se encogió de hombros y evitó encontrarse con el ojo azul de Yagari.

—Kaname —terció Kaien.

—Me aburro aquí adentro —dijo el moreno—, no salí de casa de mi tío para encerrarme en otra casa.

Zero bufó exasperado.

—Ya lo sé. —Kaien le dirigió una mirada de soslayo—. Sube a cambiarte y hablaremos de ello.

Los dos chicos fruncieron el seño, pero sólo Kaname cambió su humor, lucía ligeramente más alegre. Dejó caer la manta húmeda al suelo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras. La nieve se derretía sobre su ropa, el frío le enchinaba la piel, su figura podría delinearse a través de la ropa mojada. Zero observó a Toga y Kaien compartir una mirada de complicidad, algo amargo cruzó por la garganta del joven cazador ¿qué había ahí?

—Necesito una sola razón para continuar con esto —exclamó Kiryuu llevándose una mano a la frente—, la sanguijuela arriesga sus vidas y sólo obtiene un par de palabras amables ¿Qué…?

—Hablaré con él al respecto —le interrumpió Yagari, su tono no aceptaba réplicas, cualquiera que fuera la explicación no se la daría a Zero en ese momento. El silencio se hizo en el lugar, el menor sintió la incomodidad que ocurre tras haber dicho algo indebido—. Te meterás en un buen lío, quizás no le agrade a muchos, tu vida estará en peligro, _ese_ no podrá venir a meter sus narices; incluso tal vez tendrás que ir en su contra, puedes dar media vuelta y regresar por donde viniste.

Cross frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. El chico de cabello plateado asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones.

—Por eso quiero una buena razón.

Kaien le indicó con el brazo que era mejor ir a la sala. El muchacho se sacó la chamarra de lana y la colgó en el perchero antes de sentarse en el brazo de uno de los sillones, Kaien se sentó en el sillón más largo, usualmente Kaname pasaba ahí varias horas acostado cambiando los canales de la televisión. Yagari se limitó a quedarse de pie cerca de Zero.

—En mi versión de lo que haremos habrá una guerra, en la versión optimista de Kaien sólo habrá un par de muertes —declaró Toga.

Kaien le lanzó una mirada furibunda al cazador, quien se limitó a observar a Zero pestañar con pereza. El joven cazador no lograba entender el sentido del humor que corría entre esos dos.

—Exponer las verdaderas intensiones de Asato Ichijou y el Presidente de la Asociación no será una situación agradable, ambos lados se sentirán traicionados… —dijo el excazador.

—Si es que logramos exponer las verdaderas intenciones —añadió Kiryuu a lo cual Cross asintió.

—Hemos estado pensando en la forma de comprobar sus acciones, hay algunos documentos que necesitaremos recolectar que podrían ayudarnos… más la información que Kaname acceda a darnos.

—¿Qué puede saber él? —bramó el chico—, ni siquiera sabe cuidarse a sí mismo.

—Ha vivido toda su vida con Rido y Asato, desde luego sabe de sus acciones —replicó Kaien—. Kaname es un chico muy inteligente. —Zero lo miró con elocuencia—. ¿Sabes quién es él?

El chupasangre más tocado del cerebro que había visto en toda su vida.

—Un sangrepura Kuran —contestó—, el legítimo heredero de los Kuran. —A lo cual Kaien asintió con la cabeza—. El que su tío lo encerrara no es casualidad.

—Ni el hecho de que desconozca muchas cosas del mundo —agregó Toga—, sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo al mantenerlo aislado.

—¿Qué información puede tener? Ustedes mismos lo han dicho, no sabe nada del mundo por culpa del enfermo de su tío —Zero observó desconcertado a los dos adultos. Toga y Kaien se miraron a los ojos.

—Kaname es un chico inteligente —insistió—, ha escapado del lugar... Zero aunque no logremos muchos detalles sobre las acciones de Asato y Rido, la simple declaración de Kaname bastaría en un tribunal para abrir un caso, de ahí, lo demás saldrá por sí solo aunque preferiría no ir por esa vía. —El joven observó al excazador atentamente—. Hay cosas que no necesitas saber… por el momento.

_Hay cosas que no debes saber por el momento._ No metas las narices donde no debes era una frase que le disgustaba. Siempre lo excluían de un lado o de otro.

—¿Y cuál es el plan para hacerle hablar en contra de su tío? El tipo está _cucú_ y cree que su tío lo quiere profundamente, no creo que acceda a ir en contra de él —dijo Zero.

—Zero, eso fue desagradable —le interrumpió Kaien—, él no está loco. Ha crecido con una visión del mundo distinta a la de nosotros. Cuida tus palabras cuando estés con él, no debes herirlo sólo porque no ve el mundo a tu manera. —Zero torció los labios en un gesto de desaprobación—. Kaname no sólo debe saber la verdad, también debe de verla para que pueda creerla y actúe según su conveniencia. Aunque no lo hará todo de golpe, no es necesario provocarle una conmoción.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo necesitará? ¿Un año, dos? No tendremos ese tiempo —bramó Kiryuu enojado—. La vida no es un lecho de rosas, un par de decepciones no le harán daño, que vaya aprendiendo que la vida afuera de su cuarto perfecto, es una mierda.

Kaien se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Modera tus palabras —le regañó Toga—, esto no es un bar.

El chico refunfuñó mas no dijo nada más.

—A su tiempo, Zero… escucha hay cosas que no sabes y… la vida no es perfecta, pero no por eso debemos ir lastimando a los demás ¿lo entiendes? —El joven cazador se cruzo de brazos ante las palabras de Kaien—. Lo llevaremos a la Academia en donde puede ocultarse por más tiempo y tener más espacio.

—¡Es un lugar lleno de humanos!

—Él no bebe de humanos —le aclaró Yagari—, no me mires así. Kuran mismo lo ha expresado, su tío lo alimentaba —Zero hizo una mueca de asco— o algunos nobles.

—Enfermos, los vampiros son unos enfermos, alimentarse de tío… no sé porqué me sorprendo, sé muy bien que son capaces de joderse a su propia madre. —Su maestro le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Respeta, mocoso! —gritó Toga.

Kiryuu suspiró, sólo estaba externando su opinión acerca de los vampiros y no estaba diciendo nada insultante, los vampiros eran incestuosos por naturaleza, los padres de ese chico, por ejemplo, eran hermanos. ¿Quién está tan dañado del cerebro para cogerse a su hermano?

—Cuidaras de Kaname hasta que tengamos lo que necesitamos para detener todo esto —dijo Kaien.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—¿Seré su niñera? —no estaba contento con la asignación.

—Cuidarás de él, Zero, solamente eso —insistió Kaien—. No tienes el tacto suficiente para lidiar con otros sangrepuras o nobles ni siquiera conoces a quienes pueden ayudarnos en este momento. Y tampoco tienes acceso a secciones que necesitamos de la Asociación; desconoces muchas cosas de la misma y necesitamos que alguien lo vigile, además él se sentiría más cómodo con alguien de su edad, hay varias cosas que a Kaname le gustaría aprender de ti.

Zero alzó una ceja, Cross no le estaba pidiendo que fuera el compañero de juegos del sangrepura ¿verdad? Hacía muchos años que había dejado de jugar con los cochecitos y las canicas.

—Veré que no se meta en problemas —fue la respuesta del joven—, pero ni creas que me haré su amigo o jugaré turista mundial con él, sólo no quiero arriesgarme a que el muy idiota se mate antes de que nos ayude a destapar las porquerías de los vampiros.

Cross sabía cuál sería la reacción del muchacho, así como tenía la esperanza de que al conocerse esos dos, algo en común encontrarían y los acercaría.

—Y no deberás hablarle con insultos —le advirtió Yagari. A Zero le empezaba a incomodar que su maestro fuera tan condescendiente con el vampiro, lo entendía de Kaien empero, Yagari era harina de otro costal.

Kiryuu hizo un ruido con la garganta dando a entender que aceptaba el no hablarle con malas palabras, pero que no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Por qué creen que yo quiero un espía? —habló el sangrepura quien los observaba con los brazos cruzados, su aura pasiva y tranquila se había cambiado por una que exhalaba precaución.

—Ah, Kaname, ven aquí —le indicó Kaien que tomara asiendo a su lado.

El vampiro observó con recelo a los tres ocupantes del lugar.

—A mí no me hace gracia, pero sirves para algo —gruñó Zero—. Si te dejamos solo eres capaz de dejarte matar.

—Zero —le remarcó Yagari.

—Mañana nos iremos de aquí —intervino Kaien—, te gustará la Academia, hay muchos lugares que ver, además podrás ver a más jóvenes interactuando.

—¿La Academia? ¿Cómo las que salen en la televisión llenas de estudiantes? —preguntó el vampiro.

—Sí. Kaname… ya sabes que afuera te están buscando para matarte por orden directa de tu tío y Asato Ichijou, aunque parece que aún no lo aceptas.

—¿Por qué Cross Kaien y Yagari Toga me mentirían? —expresó el muchacho. Kaien se quedó sin palabras ¿estaba aceptando que su tío era malo?—. No sé qué sucede, porqué me persiguen o dicen que asesino gente a la que jamás he visto… he leído esos periódicos de la Asociación, humanos, vampiros, cazadores mienten. Así que tal vez mi tío y Asato están siendo presionados por esa gente para decir que yo soy malo, porque ellos me quieren, ¿saben? Tengo que descubrir quienes son los que están envueltos en todo esto. Ustedes también quieren saberlo ¿verdad? Así nadie saldrá herido, ellos recibirán su castigo y todo volverá a la normalidad… y yo podré conocer más cosas del mundo.

Toga sabía que el vampiro no iba a cambiar de parecer tan rápidamente, ya tendrían tiempo de enseñarle la realidad.

•••

Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, el ruido de la porcelana chocando entre sí irrumpió el silencio del lugar, era incómodo estar ahí. Se pasó los dedos por la garganta, la corbata ascot comenzaba a irritarle y todavía faltaban varias horas para que el espectáculo terminara.

Rima se sirvió otra taza de té y llenó la taza de Ruka quien miraba el suelo con una mueca de disgusto. La joven noble de ojos azules intentó decir algo, pero se arrepintió a la mitad del camino, cualquier cosa que comentara hubiera disgustado a todos.

Hanabusa despegó sus dedos de la taza de té, entendía que sus primos estuvieran callados, Rima casi nunca hablaba así que guardar silencio era natural en ella, era el mismo caso de Shiki, pero el silencio de Takuma lo desconcertaba ¿Qué era aquello que mantenía tan pensativo al rubio?

—Así que… encontraron pistas del sangrepura —dijo Aidou intentando romper el silencio tan pesado del ambiente, así como olvidar porque estaba tan elegantemente vestido.

El tema puso tenso a Ichijou, se podía notar porque sus hombros estaban demasiado rígidos, además la sonrisa boba se le había borrado del rostro.

—Eso dicen —contestó secamente.

—Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo atrapen —continuó hablando el vampiro de hielo, los ojos azules de Shiki estaban clavados en su mirada aguamarina, el más pequeño del grupo jamás le había prestado tanta atención—. Será todo un show…

—Aidou —terció Senri, incluso Ruka puso atención a la conversación—, cállate.

El misterio flotó en el ambiente, algo raro había ahí, lo sabían no por todas las cosas tan contradictorias que se decían del sangrepura, sino porque el descendiente del Kuran había hablado. Akatsuki dejó su estado melancólico para observar a los dos jóvenes pertenecientes a la facción del Consejo.

—Eso fue grosero, Shiki —intervino Takuma tratando de aligerar el ambiente—, pero Aidou, deberías de recordar que no son temas de conversación para el desayuno o el té, eso es muy irrespetuoso para Kuran Kaname-sama.

Aidou alzó una ceja.

—Kuran Kaname ¿sama? —cuestionó el noble, pronunciando el nombre con las sílabas muy espaciadas—. Bueno, si a la Madly Blooming Princess se le trataba con respeto, asumo que…

—¡Aidou! —le interrumpió Takuma—, recuerda la educación que se te ha dado, no estás hablando de un igual, independientemente de lo que se diga.

Hanabusa se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu abuelo el que habla así de él —arguyó el genio restándole importancia al asunto—, toda su facción es la que denigra al príncipe. —Shiki dejó de obsérvale—. Son ustedes los que han enviado matarle, no veo porque esa doble mor…

—Es suficiente, Hanabusa —intervino Akatsuki, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su primo.

—Yo no di la orden —se lamentó Ichijou—. Yo…

—Ichijou —susurró Shiki. El joven de ojos verdes divagó la mirada por la habitación sin ánimos de seguir en el lugar.

—No es un tema agradable —finalizó el rubio recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Rima mantenía la tetera en el aire, algo raro había ahí. Observó a Shiki cruzarse de brazos de manera muy lenta mientras parpadeaba más de tres veces en menos de un segundo. Era obvio que él tenía que saber más de lo que ellos sabían, vivía en el preciso ojo del huracán e Ichijou debía estarle haciendo compañía. La chica no había puesto demasiada atención al caso del sangrepura, no era algo que a ella le interesara. Dejó la tetera en la mesa.

—¿Al menos podremos conocerlo? —Akatsuki le apretó el hombro fuertemente a Hanabusa quien se quejó audiblemente, tratando de deshacerse de las manos de su primo—. ¡Basta! No me gusta que hagas eso.

—Ignora a Hanabusa, por favor —intervino el vampiro pelirrojo—, está de mal humor el día de hoy, no es nada personal.

Takuma asintió, aunque Rima pensaba que lo estaba haciendo más por inercia que por enterarse en verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo ni siquiera ella podía comprenderlo.

—Deberíamos tratar de… disfrutar la noche —habló Ichijou sin observar a nadie en particular.

Ruka empujó la taza de té con la mano visiblemente molesta. Hanabusa resopló cruzándose de brazos y piernas, en tanto que Kain se alejó de su primo.

—Pues yo sinceramente espero que sea lo que haya sucedió, todo este circo se cancele —sentenció Aidou—, tengo tantas cosas importantes que hacer… odio esto.

Shiki volvió a observar al genio, de todos los asistentes él era quien más gustaba de la jolgorio. Adoraba pasearse por entre los salones recibiendo elogios, parloteando incansablemente con las jóvenes, bailar durante toda la noche mientras escuchaba las alabanzas de sus fans, pavoneándose de aquí para allá le mostraba a la sociedad la supremacía de la casa de los Aidou. Sólo de pensarlo Senri se mareaba y se sentía cansado. Pero al parecer no era el único con problemas en su vida ¿qué podía ser, aquello que pusiera así a un vampiro tan enérgico como él?

—Creí que tu padre tenía algo importante que decir —comentó Takuma.

La incomodidad en Hanabusa aumentó, el chico se negó a prestarle atención a la realidad, por tanto no se dignó a contestarle a su interlocutor.

—Kain ¿Es algo tan molesto? —preguntó Ichijou.

El chico también quiso ignorarle, pero demasiados años con una educación tan rígida no le permitían hacer semejante desfachatez. Se limitó a suspirar.

—Ya lo sabrás —contestó secamente el pelirrojo.

Senri cuestionó al joven de ojos verdes con la mirada, quien se encogió de hombros para fijar su atención en Ruka. Sus bellas manos se encontraban clavadas en el mantel, el semblante de pétreo alabastro se había descompuesto en una arisca arruga en la frente, la elegancia que la caracterizaba parecía habérsele estrellado un poco esa noche.

Los ojos jade le dedicaron una lastimera plegaria, no tenían manera de expresar todo su enojo, se encontraban imposibilitados para manifestar emociones, menos aún podían externar consuelo o entendimiento.

—De todas formas, en algún momento lo sabrán —terció la vampira. Su postura recta y tranquila volvió a ella, después de todo, las muñecas de aparador siempre sonríen.

Afuera, el ruido de la noche reverberaba en la habitación, mas allá de los muros de la _mansión de Los Ciruelos_, el mundo se removía intranquilo por su proceder. La puertas de metal se habrían para dar paso a autos negros. Malas noticias. Takuma sabía que las malas noticias volaban con el escudo del Consejo. Todos se sintieron inquietos al sentir como los autos negros avanzaban a gran velocidad hasta la mansión.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Rima levantándose de su silla, aunque no se atrevió a acercarse a la ventana.

Kain era el más cercano y negó con la cabeza, no podía decir a quien pertenecía el auto, el primero de ellos portaba el emblema del Consejo, sin embargo la mayoría de los miembros lo portaba, aunque eso en ningún instante significaba algo importante y tampoco le ponía los pelos de punta a todos. El primer auto paró en la entrada principal de la mansión, los otros dos continuaron su camino.

Lord Kiyotaka ascendía por las escaleras a toda velocidad, seguido de tres hombres con trajes impecables.

—¿Creen que han atrapado al sangrepura? —dijo Hanabusa parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para ver si se veía algo más.

—La orden ha sido eliminarlo —las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta cada vez que lo pensaba y sin embargo, tenía la necesidad de repetirlo como si de alguna manera se pudiera convertir la frase en un reclamo al cielo, aunque su voz mantenía un tono indiferente.

—¿Qué noble puede matar a un sangrepura? —inquirió Aidou.

—Entonces solo vienen para que el Consejo envíe por los cazadores. —Sabía que la chica no había tenido malas intenciones, pero la frialdad con la que se había expresado Touya hirió los sentimientos de Takuma.

—O quizás es otro asunto, el sector de Lord Kiyokata ha tenido varios problemas, los enfrentamientos constantes que se dan en su territorio por las bandas de vampiros nivel C, están repercutiendo en la economía de todos, además de causarle problemas a los humanos. Los cazadores de otras naciones han expresado su malestar por este tema. La Asociación no ha querido presionar pues Lord Kiyokata les ha provisto de metal para sus armas, tal vez sus batallas urbanas han llegado al límite —especuló Ruka.

—Bueno, ya obtendrá su merecido —afirmó Hanabusa—, se vende hacia ambos lados con tal de tener dinero para gastarlo en su ridícula mansión llena de moissanita, mármol negro y obsidiana. En estas épocas ya no se sabe que tan bajo pueden caer los del Consejo.

Senri sintió la acusación flotar sobre su cabeza, prefirió ignorarla era mejor no pelear con los demonios internos, además Aidou sólo estaba irritado por alguna cuestión de índole aparentemente familiar, así que sólo estaba desquitándose con lo que tenía más cerca.

Takuma se encogió de hombros y paseó su vista por el suelo del lugar, no tenía nada que decir, no había nada que defender. Los vampiros se vendían por el precio de su avaricia.

La puerta se abrió, una joven sirvienta entró al sitio haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Buenas noches, mis señores. Señorito Aidou, señorito Kain, señorita Ruka, señorita Touya; Lord Aidou ha dado la orden de que salgan inmediatamente de la mansión, sus autos los esperan en la planta baja de esta ala. Por favor síganme. En breve vendrá otra sirvienta a darles instrucciones, señorito Ichijou, señorito Shiki, prepárense para partir.

•••

La noche era joven y trescientos años se decían en tan corto tiempo que hasta parecían un suspiro. Le sonrió a la muchacha quien apresurada corría para llegar a casa, lo deseaba, lo sabía no porque podía leer su mente, sino porque en sus hermosos ojos azules estaba escrito el deseo. Adoraba la sangre de jovencitas, la calidez de sus delicadas manos que se aferraban a su espalda, sus gemidos trémulos, virginales y fantasmales. Amaba la noche que lentamente coqueteaba con las bestias nocturnas, animándoles a sentirse vivos en ese mundo de tan parcos colores.

Se montó en su Cagiva Planet negra, los chicos del barrio le miraron con envidia, todos esos vagos se morían de ganas de por ponerle las manos encima a un cacharro que él apenas si apreciaba, podía comprarse veinte más de las mismas, podía correr veinte veces más velozmente que esa cosa de dos ruedas, pero algo en el ruido del motor la hacía interesante. Algo en el cuero, en el aceite, en el metal, le hacía la vida interesante.

Tenía planeado pasearse por las calles haciendo escándalo, buscando una hermosa presa de piernas bonitas y brazos delgados, no importaba si sus cabellos eran rubios o pelirrojos, mientras sonriera con elegancia mientras se contoneaba en altos tacones, esa noche sería su chica y la llevaría a la luna.

Las calles transitadas e iluminadas por varios anuncios le hacían sentirse menos solo, a veces parecía que los humanos eran como los vampiros, viviendo de noche y descansando de día. En ese distrito él no era el único que no pernoctaba, era tan común como el chico del auto deportivo que iba de esquina en esquina buscando un amor que recordar.

Unos tacones del doce aparecieron en la periferia, era una joven castaña de jeans rojos ajustados, sus caderas eran delgadas y su talle le recordaba a los floreros en donde sólo se podían poner tres flores. Bajó la velocidad de la motocicleta, iba del brazo de un tipo corpulento, él bebía cerveza como si fuera la última del estadio, probablemente ni siquiera la valoraba lo suficiente, probablemente tuviera tres amantes y se enorgulleciera de ello. Esta noche, le tocaría probar un poco de su medicamento.

Pasó cerca de ella y sus ojos miel se sorprendieron, la naturaleza vampírica era algo a lo que ninguno humano se podría resistir, le sonrió con complicidad antes de invitarla a seguirle. Sintió esa incómoda sensación en la espalda que le advertía ir con cuidado, pero era joven, era eterno, era inmortal y no debía preocuparse, nada le haría daño.

Ella le guiñó un ojo indicándole que no tendría que esperar demasiado tiempo mientras se encaminaba a un bar con muchos hombres en pantalones de cuero. Él sonrió impaciente por lo que les esperaba, tal vez la llevaría a cenar a un lugar bonito, algo con un poco de clase y no la comida barata que servían en esos bares donde todo eran sobras de los demás. Una joven morena con unas plataformas le sonrió dulcemente, oh, si tan sólo lo hubiera visto unos segundos antes no duraría en llevarla tan lejos como su motocicleta pudiera, pero era un vampiro de palabra y por esa noche ya se había entregado a una, con pesar alejó su vista de semejante belleza de piel bronceada por el sol, olía a mar, sal y el la luz que se le hacía tan difícil de soportar en sus ojos. Mañana, tal vez mañana la buscaría por todos lados para no quedarse con las ansias de saborear el calor del sol guardado en su piel.

Esa molesta sensación volvió a aparecer, tal vez alguien desconocido rondaba por ahí, tal vez no sabía que terreno estaba pisando, tal vez sólo estaba curioseando. Lo ignoraría porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, no quería ir a ver quien jugaba al tonto, no tenía ganas de recordarle a nadie las leyes que ya de antemano conocían. Sólo quería estar con la castaña en algún rincón privado lejos de ese lugar.

La puerta se abrió dejando escapar el olor a flores silvestres que la caracterizaba, se arregló un poco el copete antes de ponerse un poco de polvo en la cara, oh, esas cosas hacían tanto mal a la piel, en unos años su lozanía se arrugaría mucho más rápido debido a esos productos. Los humanos eran bellos al natural, eran hermosos con su piel dorada por la luz del sol, expuesta a los vapores exquisitos de la luz solar, bañada en el sudor del astro sol, eran hermosos en la eternidad por apenas unos segundos.

Su sonrisa de color carmín iluminaba la oscuridad más que las luces neón de los anuncios. Montados en una vieja motocicleta alcanzaría en límite del horizonte por tan solo una noche. El viento jugueteando con el cabello de ambos les conminaba a jugar con romance.

En el ambiente la voz ronca de Charles Ray endulzaba los segundos, su movimiento alegre removía las fibras más sensibles de su memoria. Los dos recordaban los buenos viejos tiempos de ataño. La memoria era algo extraño, a veces iba, a veces venía, siempre saltando de lugar en lugar sin oportunidad de tomarle el vuelo. ¿Estaban ahí? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que la compañía de esa humana sabía a vino mezclado con reminiscencias y por eso la amaba, como había amado a su compañera de la noche anterior que le había regalado primavera en pleno invierno y antes de ella había sido otra dama que le había dado el mar caribeño en las frías tierras que él gobernaba.

Solo una vez, solo una vez se amaba con intensidad, sólo una vez se podía sentir que el corazón le estallaba de felicidad, sólo una vez podía amar más que otras veces, porque después haría comparaciones de lo que ella había sido antes y se amargaría la vida anhelando su amar del mañana. Por eso sólo una vez las amaba y ellas lo amaban.

Se detuvieron en frente de un restaurant, no era elegante, ella no tenía esa clase, se quedaría paralizada ante la perspectiva de comer con más de seis cubiertos, pero esta un sitio bonito con un estilo que podría ser italiano, quizás francés, ni el mismo dueño lo sabía, sin embargo sabía que la gente sin cultura lo encontraba con clase y romántico.

Él le indicó que entrar para escoger el lugar que deseara mientras él estacionaba la motocicleta. La vio abrir con presteza la puerta para quedar deslumbrada por la decoración que no combinaba con sus jeans rojos y su estrafalaria pinta entre rockera y chica disco.

Colocó la motocicleta sobre la acera, el viento sopló fuertemente llevándole el mensaje. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras sus ojos colorearon el mundo de rojo. Soltó el manubrio, observó la puerta de cristal del restaurante justo cuando ella era escoltada por el mesero hasta la mesa indicada. Alejó sus ojos del sitio para concentrarse en su deber, haría trizas al bastardo que le estaba arruinando la velada.

Metió sus manos en la chaqueta de cuero desgastado caminando hacia los oscuros callejones. Nunca le había gustado incordiar la vida de los frágiles humanos, siempre poniéndose histéricos por un par de boquetes en la pared, unas manchas de sangre y un par de cristales rotos. Podía sentir la presencia de su enemigo rodeando su espacio personal, quería hacerlo sentir intimidado ¡vaya payaso! No se estaba viendo la cara con un vampiro normal, él era un noble y el poder de la oscuridad latía en sus venas.

—Espero tengas idea de a quien estás molestando —la ferocidad en la voz era una amenaza, no una advertencia.

Su réplica irritó sus sentidos, nadie podía burlarse de un clase B con una carcajada. Desplegando su fuerza, convirtió el lugar en completa oscuridad, su enemigo no podría verse ni las manos, mezclando su cuerpo con la negrura comenzó a recorrer el perímetro en busca de aquel que se burlaba de él.

El silencio del lugar le era inquietante ni siquiera la basura en la calle parecía moverse, trató de concentrarse para encontrarle, no debía estar tan lejos, sus manos escudriñaban el asfalto y el metal, el enemigo debía estar pisando alguna parte del pavimento ni siquiera los nobles podían sostenerse en el aire por mucho tiempo, a menos claro de que ese fuera su poder, pero entonces debería escuchar el batir de sus alas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Cada vez recorría el sitio con mayor presteza, quería volver al restaurante, quería enterrar su rostro en los pechos blandos de una dama, quería beber su inocencia de su cuerpo.

Respiró profundamente intentando abarcar todo el sitio que controlaba para rastrearle, había algo raro aunque no lograba descifrar el qué. Se detuvo tratando de escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor, podía sentir el viento pasando silenciosamente por el maltrecho callejón, podía oler los desperdicios dejados por los restaurantes, podía incluso escuchar la trova de los establecimientos.

Apenas sintió como el corazón se le detuvo unos segundos, la viento helado en su piel no se comparaba con el gélido escalofrío, el callejón volvió a recobrar la pobre luz de las farolas, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el pavimento. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que tan sucio estaba el piso de ese lugar, los restos de la comida pudriéndose alimentaba a las alimañas y algo más. Se levantó con dificultad del suelo y dio un gran salto.

Los tabiques de la pared temblaron, el polvo creó una gran nube grisácea, desde las alturas pudo distinguir una silueta. Un vampiro de cabello castaño con rulos, su belleza deslumbraría a cualquier humano, sin embargo la falta de sensualidad natural en sus facciones le anunciaba que ese era un vampiro nivel C. Frunció la nariz ¿Cómo un vampiro de menor rango le había hecho semejante daño? El pecho y el abdomen todavía le sangraban, las heridas tardarían un par de segundos en cerrarse.

—¿Acaso desconoces quién soy? —le preguntó mientras lamía su sangre de su mano.

El nivel C subió las escaleras del edificio que tenía enfrente, haciendo resonar sus pasos sobre el metal. No parecía poseer grandes habilidades ni buen gusto. Las botas de víbora no combinaban con su gabardina tipo sastre blanca, la camisa hawaiana descuadraba tanto como una monja en un congal, sus ojos verdes claro le resultaron exóticos, le recordaban las luces neón del establecimiento de strip dance llamado Jade Ante.

Su fachada desgarbada y despreocupada le dijeron que no tenía problemas con meterse con la ley, quizás era uno de esos tontos jóvenes que salían en busca de aventura. Suspiró profundamente, al contrario de jefe no le gustaban las peleas, él prefería obtener de los humanos lo que requería por medio del pacifismo, compartir con sus camaradas las bondades de los corderos, en compañía todo sabía mucho mejor, pero si insistían en encontrar su final o perturbar sus tierras, no tendría compasión con nadie. Había estado temiendo la llegada de ese desquiciado sangrepura, nunca hubiera imaginado que un niñato fuera quien llegara a incordiarle.

—Estas tierras se rigen por un sangrepura, no perdona que nadie irrumpa en sus órdenes, atacarme a mí no es una buena idea, si quiere pelea ve más al sur, ahí encontraras tierras olvidadas por el Consejo.

Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en el rostro del muchacho, se metió las manos a los bolsillos antes de silbar.

—Los nobles, siempre pensando en nosotros como si no usáramos el cerebro —su voz infantil le desagradaba, parecía no estarle tomando en serio.

—Si no quieres entrar en razón —declaró—, no voy a darte más opciones.

Una vez identificado el objetivo era mucho más fácil acabarlo, los vampiros nivel C podía ser controlados con relativa facilidad. Sus ojos se concentraron en la silueta que tenía por delante, la luz comenzó a desvanecerse en la periferia, todos los colores se extinguían, incluso sus ojos verdes fluorescentes comenzaban a apagarse.

La luz regresó de golpe, el anuncio que se encontraba sobre de él brillaba con intensidad. El metal atravesando su pecho centelleaba lastimando sus ojos ni siquiera la sangre espesa lograba apagar la intensidad. Era la primera vez en su vida que pasaba tanto tiempo en el suelo a causa de un ataque. Intentó levantarse, las manos no le respondían, no sentía las piernas. Un zapato le golpeó el rostro.

—Y pensar que siempre andan de arrogantes, hablando como si el mundo entero les perteneciera. Tsk, la basura son ustedes —su voz era mucho más grave que la de su primer contrincante.

Alzó la vista cuando el zapato dejó de presionarle la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardan en morir? No quiero perderme la barra libre por su culpa.

—Le atravesaste el corazón, no tardará mucho aunque sea un noble morirá —respondió el joven de voz infantil.

—El castigo que te espera es indescriptible. —La risa tan natural que brotó del pecho del muchacho, asustó al noble, sin embargo sus facciones no permearon sus sentimientos—. Te buscarán hasta encontrarte.

—Claro que buscaran al culpable —afirmó el chico—, pero yo no te maté —puntualizó—. Así que no tengo porqué preocuparme.

—Tanto peca el que mata la vaca como el que le agarra la pata.

Un nuevo estallido de risas salió del muchacho que parecía divertirse con toda la situación.

—No lo entiendes, no tienes ninguna necesidad para ello —dijo el vampiro de bota de víbora.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —dijo sintiendo su garganta arder, su cuerpo se debatía entre combatir el frío y la necesidad de beber sangre—. No sabes lo que has hecho.

El joven le miró con indiferencia.

—Al contrario, todo ha salido a la perfección, eres tú quien no verá lo que sucederá a continuación —le contestó con una gran sonrisa—. Una lástima que te pierdas lo más emocionante.

—Tú me das lástima, eres incapaz de pelear como un vampiro.

El comentario enfureció al muchacho quien desenvainó la pequeña espada que cargaba en su cadera. Alzó el arma y la descargó sobre la cabeza del noble, la sangre salpicó hacia todos lados antes de que el cuerpo se transformara en cenizas.

•

•

•

Y de aquí en adelante, la cosa se moverá un poco más rápido, quizás necesito aclarar algunas cosas pero no tengo mucho tiempo, he estado corta de tiempo durante los últimos meses, razón por la cual no pude terminar el capítulo antes (y que me dio un repentino bloqueo, además de estar haciendo otros proyectos). Como sea, si les surge una duda me dejan un review y se las aclaro.

Uhm, ahora recuerdo que la actitud de Kaname respecto a Rido parece extraña. Bueno, cuando la víctima de algún tipo de abuso establece un vínculo afectivo con su agresor, es normal que justifique sus actos. Es difícil aceptar que alguien que amas, es cruel contigo o te hace daño, porque, uno por lógica no permanece a lado de quien te tortura, así que quien nos ama, desde luego jamás nos haría daño (Y como Rido ama a Kaname, por supuesto que no le hace daño). Este punto es un tema complejo y delicado, forma parte de lo que perpetua diversos problemas de abuso, sin embargo, por el momento quedémonos con esta parte, que si gustan pueden llamarle negación o bien síndrome de Estocolmo (aunque no es exactamente a lo que hago alusión en este punto en particular ni estaría correctamente aplicado en este caso, pero ayuda para entender el comportamiento de Kaname (y otros personajes) en general. Asumo que a nadie le incomoda que sea un término obsoleto y con muchas críticas).

Gracias a solcithooh, Anjitzuh y laynad3 por sus reviews; los contestaré en esta semana lo prometo. Por cierto… ¿alguien ve The Walking Dead? La serie me ha tenido enganchada desde el primer capítulo… otra recomendación random, Togainu no Chi, para aquellas amantes del yaoi (aunque la serie será una vaga imitación del juego y no tendrá las escenas hardcore entre Shiki y Akira o Akira y cualquiera de sus parejas *pouts*, lo cual es una lástima).

Para cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme, Kirsche está por aquí.


End file.
